Warriors: StormClan's Prophecy: Into the Storm
by Mousenose of WindClan
Summary: "No cat will ever be accepted ever, Beepaw. All cats are different and shall be judged and grudged, insulted, misunderstood, and distrusted." All cats will be misjudged, no matter how they try. No one will ever fit in to the world, but you can only try. Beepaw tries her best to fit in, but will she succeed? (R&R) and yes, I suck at summaries.
1. Allegiances

_**FoxClan- **_

_Leader- _**Hollystar- **Dark gray she-cat with white legs and amber eyes

_Deputy- _**Cedarstreak-** Black tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes, and a gray flecked muzzle

_Medicine cat- _**Jayfrost- **Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors- **_

Batwing- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Mouseclaw- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shrewskip- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Rabbitheart- White tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Beepaw

Beechclaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Marigoldheart- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Dusttalon- Big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Squirrelwing- Brownish-red she-cat with amber eyes

Birchwhisker- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Darkwater- Blue-gray she-cat with black-tipped ears and blue eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

_**Apprentices- **_

Sandpaw- Pale ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw- Pale gray-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerpaw- Black tom with white markings; that make him look like a badger

Firepaw- Long-legged flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes

Beepaw- Blue cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berrypaw- Pretty cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens- **_

Icetail- Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldentuft- Fluffy golden she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Snowkit- Black she-kit with white paws and Birchkit- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Brindleshine- Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Cloudkit- White she-kit with amber eyes and Mudkit- Gray tom with brown ears, paws, and chest)

Cloudpelt- White she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Robinkit- Brownish-red she-kit with blue eyes)

_**Elders- **_

Timbertail- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Badgermask- Black tom with a white face, markings of a badger and bright green eyes

Leopardheart- Mottled very dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**LightningClan- **_

_Leader- _**Thunderstar- **Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

_Deputy- _**Rosepelt- **Spiky-furred ginger she-cat

_Medicine cat- _**Rowanheart- **Very dark ginger tom with amber eyes

_**Warriors- **_

Silverfur- Silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Dogfang- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Brambletail- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Orangepaw

Nightfur- Black tom

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sparrowsong- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bogfur- Splotchy brown tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Fireshine- Ginger tom with blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Ratpaw<p>

Coldbreeze- White tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Flickpaw

_**Apprentices- **_

Flickpaw- White tom with green eyes

Boulderpaw- Large Pale gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat

Ratpaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Orangepaw- Black she-cat with orange eyes

Nettlepaw- Silver-gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

_**Queens- **_

Duskpelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Icekit- White she-cat)

Sunflower- Pale ginger she-cat (Mother of Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby tom, Lizardkit- Creamy-and-brown she-kit, Cedarkit- Black-and-white tom, Flamekit- Dark ginger tom, and Ivykit- Pale gray tabby she-kit)

_**Elders- **_

Ashtail- Mottled gray tom

Cloudpool- White-and-gray tabby she-cat

_**ReedClan- **_

_Leader- _**Flintstar- **Dark gray she-cat

_Deputy- _**Mistpool- **Silver-gray she-cat

_Medicine cat-_ Snailfur- Dark brown tabby tom

_**Warriors- **_

Deerfoot- Dark brown tom

Shimmerwind- Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Grayheart- Gray tom

Firestripe- Ginger tom with a dark stripe along his spine

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Featherstream- Silver-gray tabby she-cat

Cloudfeather- White she-cat

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Leopardfoot- Pale golden-brown tabby she-cat

Mistyfur- Blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Icepaw

_**Apprentices- **_

Splashpaw- White-and-gray tom

Cinderpaw- Smoky-gray she-cat

Tigerpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Icepaw- White she-cat

Ripplepaw- Silver-gray tabby tom

_**Queens- **_

Dapplewind- Dappled ginger she-cat (Mother of Driftkit- Dark brown tabby tom)

Ivysong- Pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of Toadkit- Black-and-white tom)

Iceclaw- White she-cat (Mother of Petalkit- Pinkish-gray she-cat)

_**GaleClan- **_

_Leader- _**Blackstar- **Black-and-white tom

_Deputy- _**Hareleap- **Brown-and-white tabby tom

_Medicine cat- _**Willowfang- **Silver-gray tabby she-cat

_**Warriors- **_

Firetail- Ginger tabby she-cat

Owlwing- Brown tabby tom

Flintclaw- Gray tom

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Heatherwhisker- Pale brown she-cat

Riverpelt- Gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Windpaw

Longtail- Pale ginger tabby tom

Whitefur- Small white she-cat

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Snowtalon- White tom

Rockfur- Gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Shinepaw

_**Apprentices- **_

Runningpaw- Small pale brown tabby tom

Shinepaw- Silver tabby she-cat

Windpaw- Pale gray tabby tom

Sagepaw- White she-cat with a darker muzzle

_**Queens- **_

Daisyfur- Cream-colored she-cat (Mother of Cherrypaw- Pale ginger tabby tom)

Bumblepelt- Pale gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Rabbitkit- Very pale gray tom and Heatherkit- Pale brown tabby she-kit)

_**Elders- **_

Glimmerheart- Pretty silver tabby she-cat

Tanglefur- Long-haired ginger tom with matted, tangled fur

Thrustflight- Pale gray she-cat

_**Cats Outside the Clans- **_

Flora- Pretty ginger kittypet she-cat with amber eyes

Anna- Friendly very small white she-cat with blue eyes

Joey- Big gray-and-white tabby kittypet tom with blue eyes

Bessie- White loner she-cat with pale gray splashes and blue eyes; who lives at the barn near GaleClan

Bernie- Plumb dark brown tom with amber eyes

Crowtail- Smoky dark gray rouge tom with blue eyes

Mousy- Shy dull light brown loner who lives Bessie and Cedar at the Barn

Cedar- Dark gray tom with amber eyes who lives at the barn

Oliver- Ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

"But they can't be a warrior!" Sandpaw protest, "They don't have the blood of a true wild cat, warrior blood!"

Hollystar twitched her whiskers in discomfort as if a disgusting scent had flooded her nose, "that has been spilling lately," she meowed briefly pausing, "but with these knew apprentices, less shall spill."

Hollystar fell silent, giving a chance for Batwing to meow, "You know, that Hollystar is only offering you both training," Batwing meowed, Bee noticed a glow of disapproval from her eyes, "So why offer it to us then? How will that help you? Wasn't we just a waste of your time when you could be training apprentices?"

Batwing leaped forward, unsheathing his claws and gave out and earsplitting hiss, "You think you know everything do you?" Batwing seemed to loom over Bee, like a large oak tree, making Bee's voice quaver with fear, "I don't know a thing about the forest and how you live but…"

Batwing gave off a furious growl, and stepped forward, baring her fangs, but Hollystar had blocked her with a wip of her tail, her tail stock out straight, blocking Batwing from moving closer to the two kittypets.

"Leave them, Batwing. They're just kits." Hollystar meowed soothingly, but nodded, and spoke again, "You either chose to train alongside us, or you leave us, you can't be a kittypet and an apprentice, no cat can ever have a paw in each of their worlds, they must chose one."


	3. Real Prologue

_Half of a moon glittered above a birch-wood forest, _crickets silently chirped a little tune, as the wind stirred the leaves of the birch trees, silent whispers filled the air from the dancing trees as lithe shapes swiftly raced across the forest floor, squirrels and mice scurried to safety, the dark shapes surrounded around a area of the birch forest, and as the moon's light seemed to shimmer, their eyes flashed like amber.

As the first bird busted out of the trees, the cats leaped, as if it was a signal, and began to wrestle along the forest floor, yowls, screeches and caterwauls filled the air, the cats began to scratch and bite wildly, some climbed the trees and leaped down tackling on one another, others fought safely on the forest floor, launching quick and rapid blows. Crimson droplets littered the ground wildly. More cats seemed to burst out from the undergrowth yowling and screeching.

But one cat leapt swiftly out of the trees, pinning a cat neatly onto their back, the cat sunk his claws into the other cat's shoulder, puncturing his skin, and slowly letting blood drip out from his shoulders. The moon shimmered over them, revealing their pelts, the tom pinning down the other a light brown tom, and the pinned as a spiky-furred ginger she-cat. "Rosepelt," the tom hissed sharply into her ear, "Why are you fighting for this territory? Your warriors don't belong here!"

Rosepelt swiftly head-butted the tom off, and scrambled to her paws, she unsheathed her claws, and lashed her tail back-and-forward, "Don't worry, Beechclaw, soon this will just be another place we will belong, LightningClan will not be beaten!"

"Not in the name of StormClan!" Beechclaw hissed as he leapt quickly towards Rosepelt, but she swiftly moved to the left, dodging his attack. Once Beechclaw got up to his paws, he gave out a deep snarl, "FoxClan will rid all of LightningClan, and we will succeed!" Rosepelt only twitched her whiskers in amusement, "FoxClan? Hah! You all couldn't kill a badger if you tried!" She sneered, Beechclaw rose his haunches, and bared his fangs, "oh, yeah? Try us!"

Rosepelt grinned, and gave off a soft meow, "Gladly," she said, and she leaped up onto a tree and gave out a loud caterwaul, Beechclaw watched as more LightningClan warriors busted out of the undergrowth, and the warriors that were already in the fight only fought more viciously, trying to kill.

"Retreat!" A voice called loudly behind Beechclaw, he spun around only to face dark gray and white tom yowling, "no, Cedarstreak! We can't let them beat us!" Beechclaw yowled, "These crow-food eaters will face our wraith!" Beechclaw snarled, but Cedarstreak ignored his remark, "Would Hollystar want us to fight all these warriors?" Cedarstreak asked with annoyance seeming to gleam through his gaze, "No!" Cedarstreak hissed when Beechclaw didn't answer, "Now leave!" He ordered as he continued the caterwaul, Beechclaw gave a furious hiss, and followed his clan-mates as they dived through the trees, racing to the edge of the forest, with fury burning through him.

* * *

><p>In a moonlight washed clearing, a young dark gray she-cat with white legs store silently towards the moon, resting on a large, gray rock while watching as the clouds slowly drifted among the moon with a cold, silent breeze. From behind her a small light gray tabby she-cat emerged from a hollow rock, her paw-steps swift but silent. "Jayfrost," the dark gray she-cat spoke breathlessly as her breath began visible before her, "how are they?" The dark gray she-cat asked, Jayfrost quickly settled herself beside her, on the night-cool rock. "They're fine, they have only a few bites and scratches, Hollystar," she meowed softly resting her tail on her shoulder, "You don't know how much this is troubling me."<p>

"I know, how much, Hollystar, I've been a medicine cat for a few seasons, and I know the expectations," Jayfrost mewed, pausing, "what expectations?" Hollystar asked silently, "To care for our clan, watch out for messages from StormClan, pick the new deputy," Jayfrost meowed pausing to catch her breath, "and to serve you, it is all my duty, and I worry too about every battle our warriors are sent in, who will catch greencough or a sickness, what will happen among our clanmates that will affect them negatively or positively, many expectations, Hollystar, even more than I can count."

Hollystar only gazed upon the sky, flattening her ears as a cold breeze washed upon her, she closed her eyes and ducked her head, giving a soft hiss of the cold wind the pushed against her. Once Hollystar felt the wind stop, she noticed Jayfrost gazing intensively towards the sky; Hollystar followed her gaze and watched the moon with her noticing something: the moon was shielded by the clouds, but a stream of light faintly pointed towards the edge of the Twolegplace, near their territory. Hollystar than faced Jayfrost, seeking for answers. Jayfrost seemed to notice her gaze and faced her, her eyes were filled with alarm.  
>"What's wrong, Jayfrost?" Hollystar asked silently, "The light," she mewed trembling, with her fur bristling wildly, "it's pointing towards the Twolegplace, and it's a message from StormClan." Hollystar flicked her tail, "What is the prophecy?" Hollystar asked, Jayfrost only shook her head with doubt, "there is none," Jayfrost meowed, "but, StormClan gives this as a message, go to send warriors to the Twolegplace, to return for what you seek." Hollystar cocked her head, "more warriors...?"<p>

"Warriors," Jayfrost echoed; her eyes were filled with alarm and doubt. "What 'warriors'?" Hollystar mewed; Jayfrost shook her head, "What if the warriors die, Hollystar? How would we survive? Don't you know the possible costs of this journey? StormClan is here to guide us, but along with consequences." Hollystar leaped off the rock, and spun back around to face Jayfrost, "Tell Batwing I need her to… accompany with me, along with her apprentice, Sandpaw, I need them at the entrance of camp tommrrow at Moonhigh, and then we will travel to the Twolegplace." She ordered, as she walked towards a huge, stone den, giving one last glance towards Jayfrost and entered the den, with the moon's light shimmering towards the Twolegplace.


	4. Chapter 1

_Dead bracken and leaves rustled under Bee's paws, _Bee silently stalked under the undergrowth, she could sense something was near. The she-cat's eyes narrowed as she struggled to see before, it was very dark, and the moon shimmered faintly overhead. Bee unsheathed her claws, and took in deep sniffs, as a strong, fresh scent flooded into her nose.

Bee crouched, and made her tail stiff, she flattened her ears, as a loud rustling sounded in front of her paws, a plumb brown mouse busted out of the undergrowth and leaped into the air, Bee tried to grab it with her paw, but missed by a kitten-step. As the mouse got to its paws from its ruff landing, it took in a few sniffs, and seemed to scan the area, as soon as the mouse noticed Bee, it raced off, through the forest.

Bee raced towards it, she could feel the energy draining from her hind-legs as she ran, but the wind in her fur, only made her ignore it. Her paws felt comfortable on the soft, night-cool grass that pressed against it, and the fur where her collar usually pinched was gone, she felt great, and never wanted to return to being a kittypet.

Bee remembered the mouse she was chasing, luckily, she was still on its tail, and could just kill it if she could just crush it with her paws, and sunk her claws in its neck, _Easy, _Bee thought as she leaped for it, her claws outstretched and her eyes locked on it, soon a huge crash pounded in her ears, and she clumsily missed her prey, as it had done a swift zigzag.

Bee gave out a loud hiss of annoyance as she spun around to look for whatever had interrupted her hunting. The crash happened again, and Bee blinked rapidly, her vision became blurry, and she felt something prod at her side rapidly, she gave out another hiss, and opened her eyes wide, only to see the walls of the nursery surrounding her, and a cream-colored she-cat, staring at her with worried eyes.

"What is it, Berry?" Bee hissed, as she got up from her soft bed, she could no longer feel the wind that blew her fur, the soft night-cool grass under her paws, but only the hot, dry air of her Housefolks' home, and the scratchy, purple carpet the seemed to bite her like a flea under her paws.

"You were hissing around in your bed and rolling wildly," she mewed softly, "sorry I had to wake you." Bee snorted, "Well, I was dreaming." Berry gave a brisk nod, and flicked the tip of her long, sleek tail. She quickly leapt onto the windowsill, and stared out, upon their garden. "What are you looking at, Berry?" Bee meowed; Berry sat silently, and didn't turn around to face her to respond, a few heart-beats when bye until she mewed, "The moon's light," she said quietly, "it's shining upon our garden." Bee gave an irritated snort, "So? Who cares? No cat is gonna walk onto our garden and claim it because moonlight is shining on it. Just like the sun does." Berry turned around to face her, with a look of doubt on her face-but a prideful doubt. "There's something different about this, Bee, just you see and wait."

Bee flicked her ear, and gave out a quite grunt as she walked towards the kitchen. The air here was much dryer and the heat seemed to almost blaze, like the fireplace they had in the big room they had on her long pelt. The smooth, black-and-white tiles were cold, and made like a clapping sound as her pads brushed against them with her every step. Bee crouched beside her dark blue bowl, and began to eat down the tasty tuna that rested in it.

After Bee gulped down the rest of her food, she entered the nursery once more every since they were born there as kits, they played here, rested their, and were nursed here. Then a special cat rested upon Bee's mind. "Berry?" she meowed softly, waiting for Berry to finish leaping down to settle beside her, "Do you think mama left us here on purpose? I mean she never cared for us anyways, only him…" She meowed trailing off, "him?" Berry echoed, Bee nodded.

As the room fell quite Bee quickly leaped up to her paws, and raced towards the front door, "Bee? Where are you going?" Berry meowed quickly, trying to catch up to her, "outside," Bee replied, leaping out the kitty-door or how the wild-cats passing down would call them. Berry quickly followed, and leaped next to Bee on the fence, gazing towards the area beyond their fence, the Twolegplace- their home. "You're not thinking..?" Berry mewed softly and bemused as Bee got ready to leap towards the other side, only to get a quick nod from Bee. "I hate being a housecat- or what those wild-cats call it, they always make fun of us, and I just want to get off my mind of mother, it'll be great to leave a better life, you know?"

Berry gave a swift hiss, and clamped her jaws softly on Bee's tail, "your nottt…. goingggg," she meowed through muffled words, Bee hissed, "Fine, just for a look, okay?" Berry's eyes looked glassy, "I'll come with you," she meowed after letting go of her tail, "I want to see the woods myself too."

Bee gave her a weak smile, and leaped off towards the forest; fog floated and seemed to have washed over their paws, like an ocean's wave from the sea they had visited seasons ago. "Bee, Berry!" A voice called loudly behind her, Bee and Berry spun around to face a very small, snow-white she-cat that sat above them on the long, brown fence from another housefolk's den. "Anna!" Berry called happily from below her, her warm pale sky-blue eyes glinted with joy.

"Hi Berry," she meowed softly gesturing her tail towards her, "Where are you tow robin-brains going?" She mewed playfully. "The forest," Berry said quickly, before Bee opened her mouth, but Anna gave her a worried look, "…. The…uh….forest?" She stammered, Bee could tell she was full of shock, and it overwhelmed her. "Yes," Berry said calmly, settling on the night-cool grass, "but just for a look."

"You'd never ever, ever, see me in _that _place." Anna mewed, but fear still seemed to quaver in her voice, "It's dangerous, wild-cats roam around there, eating bones, and fighting all their lives, they'll eat you in one gulp!" She meowed, Bee noticed her eyes widened with alarm, and her fur bristled wildly. Her claws glinted fully in the moon-light, Bee suspected she thought one of those 'wild-cats' would leap at her in a few heart-beats.

"Who told you that, Fuzz-ball?" Bee asked, narrowing her eyes in disbelief, "who eats their own kind? Yuck!" Anna edged closer, and twitched her whiskers anxiously, "Bernie told me, he's been there ya' know? Caught a rabbit there all by himself." Bee gave out a loud snort, "A rabbit? Probably just a leaf. Seen a wild-cat. All this all that," Bee meowed, gesturing her tail to signal Berry to get up, "As if I cared a mouse-tail about what he'd have to say! He's never ever want to leave his own garden- never less his home!"

Anna gave Bee and irritated glare, "If you don't want my warnings fine! You didn't have to stay here and listen!" Anna meowed, turning around, readying herself to leap back into her garden, "but when a wild-cat finds you, you'll be dog-food."

Bee hissed, and raised her tail, walking, with her head held up in a pride-like position, and walked fearlessly into the forest, "Come on, Berry," she meowed, "Let's go see what's in there ourselves."

Berry quickly followed, giving back Anna a sorrowful glance, and headed towards the edge of the forest near their housefolk's den, the windswept forest's winds howled around, its undergrowth surrounding her and seemed to lick their paws, welcoming for what lied ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 2

_Bee flicked her ear as a fly buzzed around it. _Her white-paws softly touched the night-cool grass, and her blue eyes narrowed as she scanned what was beyond her, cloaked by the fog that seemed to bathe the forest every-night.

Birch trees' branches seemed to wave at her, like a cat's tail, gesturing a "hello" and the forest-floor rattled with the sound of prey scurry about it. Wind pushed at Bee's paws, and as a loud rustle sounded from behind her, and unsheathed her claws, glinting brightly from the moon's pale light.

Wind howled fiercely, and it made the forest as if it seemed to whisper, trees and undergrowth wavered wildly, Bee quickly leapt up to a tree and pressed her paw against it, the soft moss brushed against it. And the long, black-and-white striped tree's branches shook, as a dark figure quickly leapt from its branches to another.

"Isn't this cool?" Bee asked cheerfully, as she leaped towards her sister, crouching, and stalking a leaf. Berry looked up, and gave her a weak smile, "Cool, but spooky." Bee laughed, "I know, and there isn't any wild-cats! Anna is just a liar."

Berry snorted, "as If you know everything." Berry quickly leapt, and pounced, but missed the leaf by a tail-length. Berry gave a hiss of frustration. But Bee only laughed.

Berry quickly spun around as a loud rustling sounded behind her, and Bee then quickly did the same, scanning the forest floor, she stared in horror as a large lithe black shape crept closer to them, snarling fiercely. Bee unsheathed her claws, and her neck and shoulder fur bristled. Berry did the same.

As soon as the figure noticed they had saw it, it leapt swiftly pinning Berry down, the figure sunk it's claws into Berry's shoulders, causing Berry to give a cry of alarm, Bee stood frozen for a moment, her legs stiff, and heavy as a stone, but when she remembered who was getting hurt that all changed, she felt energy pour and flood around her, a haze of rage washed over her, and she leapt, shoving the creature off of her, pinning it down, as quickly as she regained her balance and raked her claws violently against it.

The creature gave out a loud hiss of pain, and seemed to squirm under her paws, as if it was a mouse struggling to worm its way free of a cat's paws. Bee noticed it was a cat- a she-cat in fact, and was what seemed to be a pale ginger-and-white she-cat. Her long, fluffy fur was missing from her left shoulder, and was the tip of her ear- she surely was a wild cat.

The she-cat's blue eyes shined brightly in the moon-light, but with what seemed like fury, she gave out a loud mewl, "let me go, or do you want to do this the hard way?" Bee snorted, "You? Me? Hah!" The she-cat's eyes light up, and she gave a swift blow with her hind-legs against Bee's stomach, Bee felt the air being knocked out of her as she fell quickly onto her back, gasping for air from the strong blow.

The she-cat leapt and sunk her claws into her shoulders, snarling. Bee hissed in her face, and used all her energy to weigh up her shoulder and head-butt the she-cat. The she-cat staggered back-wards from the blow, and only to blink from it, she got tackled and slammed onto the forest-floor by Berry, who rested her claws against her chest.

The she-cat snarled and gave a swift-but weak kick onto Berry's stomach, Berry staggered back, and quickly recovered ignoring the pain, and raising her haunches, with the fur on her spine bristling widely, and her eyes seemed to watch the she-cat's ever move.

The she-cat stared thoughtfully into Berry's eyes and stepped backward, revealing herself into the broad moonlight, seeming to show off her pale ginger-and-white pelt. She quickly settled down, and licked her paws, quickly using it to smoothen bristling fur on her head, and to clean the scratches from her ears.

"You guys put up quite a fight." The she-cat meowed calmly, curling the tip of her tail, and giving chest a few licks. "Even for kittypets, I'd except you to run- like a pitiful mouse- but I guess not." Bee gave out a loud hiss and bucked forward, "Just because we're cared for by our housefolk doesn't make us weaklings!"

The she-cat's eyes stayed unfazed by her actions, and only continued to groom herself; ignoring Bee. "By the way, I'm Sandpaw, and there's much more to worry about me in the forest." Berry stepped forwards, stepping near Bee, there fur had began to brush against each other. "We can handle anything, right Berry?" Bee meowed proudly, "and if you're the thing the forest threw at us, I'm sure we can handle things just fine."

Sandpaw snorted, "Like I said kittypet," She said, licking her scratched flanks, "There's much more to worry about I'm only an apprentice, being trained by my mentor-from a clan. We have warriors- and even leaders who would defeat you with one blow."

"What's a warrior?" Berry asked, "And a Clan." Berry echoed. Sandpaw's ears flicked as she rose to face Berry and her eyes widened in interest, "You don't know?" Berry shook her head, "Well, the clans are groups of cats that hunt, survive, and even thrive from this forest." She meowed pausing, making sure they were paying attention, "I'm from FoxClan, we're the bravest of all cats in the forest, and we live here, in the birch forest-where you're standing. GaleClan cats are known to be cowards and come from the moors, farther from here-up those hills- and live there, but they have dens, why would any-cat want to sleep outside?"

"Anyways, we have ReedClan; they live on a shallow island, around the lake, only we- FoxClan cats we're brave enough to swim across, and attack them-the elders tell us those stories since we we're kits! And finally LightningClan cats; they own the swamps, bogs not too far off our territory, they are fierce fighters, and you won't go without some nasty cuts if your found in their territory!"

Bee gave an eager nod, _Why is this so interesting? _She murmured to herself, _Maybe I should become a wild-cat too! _Bee turned around to face Berry, who had the same expression, and she quickly faced Sandpaw, opening her mouth to speak, but before she could even squeak, Sandpaw gave out a worried meow, "Get outta here! Quickly, I smell other cats from my clan! Go!" Berry already turned to run quickly back to their garden, and Bee quickly tried to spin around and follow but it was too late, "Who are these cats? Sandpaw?" A dark gray she-cat meowed, she had a nice, slender body, and was a white-legged leggy she-cat, she was well-muscled, and her clear amber eyes seemed to bore into Sandpaw with disapproval.

Bee stood staring at the she-cat, and she felt her heart pound her chest as another cat walked out of the bushes, with a finch in her jaw. Bee's ears flattened as the she-cat stared at her, but shifted her gaze towards another she-cat, Bee faced her, noticing it was Berry, she calmed down a little, but her heart banged like a stone was her own heart, trying to break out her chest.

Sandpaw dipped her head respectfully, and Berry and Bee decided to follow, and continued while Sandpaw spoke, "These are the kittypets I found in the territory, they held up quite a fight." She meowed cheerfully, but the Dark gray-and-white she-cat's gaze didn't change, only a disapproving glare.

"You shouldn't be so close here, to the Twolegplace." The other black she-cat spoke, her gaze was only the same, "I know, Batwing." Sandpaw meowed with an apologetic tone, "The dark gray-and-white she-cat is my Leader, Hollystar," Sandpaw meowed, taking in a breath, "and the Black she-cat is my mentor, Batwing."

Hollystar looked towards Bee and Berry, with a strange expression on her face- _Interest? _Bee thought, but she snapped out of thought as Batwing's gaze pierced into her. "Thank you for the introductions, Sandpaw." Hollystar meowed, "But the real question is, who are these kittypets," Hollystar continued as she loomed closer, "and why are they here." Bee could feel her warm breathe as the cold wind howled across the forest, washing it over to her.

"I'm Bee, and this is Berry." Bee meowed, finding the last bit of bravery that hadn't died when she had first noticed the much bigger-and stronger- looking cats. Hollystar nodded, "but why are you here." Hollystar said sternly. Bee stepped back, and began to speak, "One of our friends told us about the wild-cats out here-….. and uh… we wanted fresh air… we also wanted to explore, and to prove there was no such thing as wild-cats that ate….." Bee took in a loud gulp, "….and…uurrrr….." Bee stammered, but Hollystar's eyes narrowed, and her voice roared, "Liar! You've came to steal our prey!" Bee winced, and stepped back, "We need this territory to survive, we live here, and we can't give prey all we want, there will never, ever be anything to give off to others, and if you didn't have an over fed, soft life of a kittypet, you should know that!"

Bee felt her heart skip another beat as Batwing loomed down on her, but gave out a short sigh of relief as Hollystar blocked Batwing with a swift flick of her tail, Bee dipped her head, along with Berry, as she began to speak, "I'm sorry I've- we've never thought of it that way, we didn't know you did everything yourselves without help from Housefolk, we're sorry and we'll never ever hunt here again- we promise."

"You are a strange kittypet, Bee and Berry, how would you like to- err…. Train with us?" She meowed with hesitance, but acted cool, Bee noticed she gripped the blades of grass under her paws, and raised her tail high, wanting silence for their answers. But Sandpaw wouldn't stand down.

"But they can't be a warrior!" Sandpaw protest, "They don't have the blood of a true wild cat, warrior blood!"

Hollystar twitched her whiskers in discomfort as if a disgusting scent had flooded her nose, "that has been spilling lately," she meowed briefly pausing, "but with these knew apprentices, less shall spill."

Hollystar fell silent, giving a chance for Batwing to meow, "You know, that Hollystar is only offering you both training," Batwing meowed, Bee noticed a glow of disapproval from her eyes, "So why offer it to us then? How will that help you? Wasn't we just a waste of your time when you could be training apprentices?"

Batwing leaped forward, unsheathing his claws and gave out and earsplitting hiss, "You think you know everything do you?" Batwing seemed to loom over Bee, like a large oak tree, making Bee's voice quaver with fear, "I don't know a thing about the forest and how you live but…"

Batwing gave off a furious growl, and stepped forward, baring her fangs, but Hollystar had blocked her with a wip of her tail, her tail stock out straight, blocking Batwing from moving closer to the two kittypets.

"Leave them, Batwing. They're just kits." Hollystar meowed soothingly, but nodded, and spoke again, "You either chose to train alongside us, or you leave us, you can't be a kittypet and an apprentice, no cat can ever have a paw in each of their worlds, they must chose one."


	6. Chapter 3

_Bee shivered as wind buffeted her, Hollystar, Sandpaw, Berry, and Batwing. _She grabbed the ground fiercely with her claws, and pricked her ears, she opened her mouth to mew, but Batwing beat her to it. "We will give you till- sunhigh, tomorrow to chose, and until then, you will not be permitted to set a paw in our territory, or our warriors will have a right to shred you."

Bee flicked her tail-tip at the threat, but stayed calm, twitching her bright pink nose as a gentle breeze lofted above them, wavering the tall birch trees. "How will we find you?" Berry butted in, lashing her tail side-to-side, as her bright pale sky-blue eyes glimmered with interest. Bee felt as if claws dug into her, and if the pang of pain was curiosity and interest that flooded around inside of her, clawing at her to agree.

Batwing flicked her tail-tip, and her bright amber eyes lit up, with the exception of her ears pricking upwards, "We will meet you here, if you do not show up…." She meowed trailing off as Berry and Bee nodded in understanding, "We know that this belongs to you, and it will always, we will meet you at Sunhigh here- for our decision. We hope that you will accept it, no matter what it is." Berry said calmly and softly, as she got up to her paws, Batwing gave a nod.

"You are good cats, and we hope for you to join our ranks." Hollystar meowed as she quavered her tail for her patrol to follow her; the two she-cats followed her, diving deep within the heart of the forest. Bee's paws tingled as they walked back towards their garden, as excitement was shoved, deep inside of her, ready to burst out any moment.

Berry swiftly leaped onto their fence, and sat down; facing her attention to watching the trees shook from the strong breezes that buffeted them. "Do you think it's worth it to go to the forest, Bee?" Berry meowed softly, as she faced her littermate while she jumped up upon the fence to reach her. "Leaving our home-and friends-behind?"

Bee nodded, as excitement began to overwhelm her, "To live in the forest? Hunt our food? And to live like a true cat would? Of course!" She meowed loudly, holding back a loud squeal. Berry nodded, "If you're going, I'm going. I was even excited myself when she gave us the offer, I knew you would want to accept it, anything for you to leave this place."

"Berry," Bee meowed, as she paused to think of what to say, "Thank you, for giving up everything you know-along with me to come on this experience- or journey- it means a lot to me, and I promise, one day, I'll owe you back."

Berry gave a weak smile, as she faced Bee, then her eyes opened with alarm, "We have to go inside, come on! I'm not going to die from how cold it is out here!" She exclaimed as she leaped down to the front steps of their Housefolks' den, they quickly-and-swiftly- raced inside of it, reaching the warmth of their nursery, pass the dry-aired kitchen, and settled down to their paws, inside their soft beds, and they let the soft sounds of their home to lull them asleep.

…

Sunlight flooded into the nursery windows as Bee blinked her eyes awake; she heaved herself to her paws and gave her limbs a quick stretch, and gave out a loud yawn, quickly remembering what happened the last night.

She looked out the window, as it was close to sunhigh, but not yet. She gave her fur swift licks, and leaped onto the windowsill, taking a quick sunbathe, letting the sun warm her long-haired blue-cream pelt. After her sunbathe, she leapt down towards her sister's bed, and prodded her side, until her eyes fluttered open, with a loud yawn followed after. "What is it, Bee?"

Bee gave out a brisk giggle, "don't you remember we have to go meet the forest cats." She said softly, then, Berry's eyes flew open as she leapt to her paws, and stretched her own limbs, giving her fur a good bath, until it was out of tangles.

Bee quickly headed towards their food-bowls, as their housefolks had re-filled it like they do every day before they leave the den. Bee gave a disgusted gag as she sniffed the dish, filled with hard, dry pellets. She took in a few bites, until she was full, and ready to go, she then looked over to Berry's bowl only to see some tuna, Bee wanted some, but resisted herself to take a bite.

Bee then walked towards the nursery, to see Berry sun bathing herself, Bee gave out a loud hiss, "Hurry up! Go and eat something, we're about to leave." Berry opened her eyes and leaped off the windowsill, and hurried out of the kitchen, in a few heatbeats, she came out still chewing roughly and her breakfeast.

After Berry swallowed, she and Berry quickly ran to the kitty-door, and leaped outside of it, running as fast as they could towards the edge of the forest, only to be stopped by a very small white she-cat. "Anna!" Berry called happily as she touched noses with her, and stepped back quickly afterwards, "What are you doing here?" Anna asked, with bemused look. "We're going to become wild-cats, Anna; the wild-cats invited us to live with them." Bee answered. "Will I ever see you all again?" Anna meowed, but Bee knew she was specifically speaking about Berry.

But Bee brushed past Berry, now being nose-to-nose towards Anna, and spoke with a curt voice, "don't worry our housefolk will get new cats, and you'll easily make friends with them, bye now." She meowed, rising her tail to lead Berry to the woods, Berry touched noses with Anna and gave her a sorrowful look, walking towards the edge of the forest, along with Bee, "I wouldn't trust them if I were you, Berry!" Anna called from behind her; Bee looked back, and gave an irritated hiss, as she watched the faint outline of Anna leap back towards her garden, leaving them behind.

"Let's go!" Bee called to Berry in a edgy tone as they headed towards the where they meet the wild-cats, pausing as the bushes shook, and two, muscular cats leaped out, with their claws unsheathed.


	7. Chapter 4

_Two muscular figures leaped out from the shrubs around the forest, with their claws unsheathed. _But to Bee's surprise they were Batwing-and another cat, walking towards them to greet them. "Your late," the white tom meowed, using his hind-leg to scratch the back of his ear, after he finished he faced Bee, giving a bemused expression. "You didn't tell us we were training _kittypets!_" He meowed aloud, curling the tip of his tail as he flicked it.

"Possibly." Batwing corrected, as she stepped towards Bee and Berry, "So what is your decision," she said pausing, "Bee and Berry?" Bee could tell her eyes glinted with hope, as if they would join they're clan. "We've chosen to," Berry said with a quick pause, as she stepped forward to continue, "Join FoxClan!"

The white tom growled. "I won't train these kittypets! I don't even believe the clan will accept them!" He hissed in protest, but Batwing ignored him. Batwing stepped forward and touched her nose on the top of their heads, but Bee knew she was holding her breathe so she wouldn't smell their scents.

The white tom growled as Batwing finished, "Listen to me Batwing! No cat will accept these Kittypets in our camp! I promise you that!" Much to Bee's surprise his words made Batwing snap, "So what?! Do you think I care what you and the other think?! These young _apprentices_ have given up all they've known, food, comfort, shelter, to join us. Don't you think they're worthy of even a speck of respect, Rabbitheart?"

Rabbitheart stood shocked at the lost of Batwing's temper, and lifted one paw up, and opened his mouth to protest, but after Batwing gave him a scornful glare he kept his mouth shut. "Let's keep going, right, Rabbitheart?" Batwing meowed softly towards the she-cats, but said Rabbitheart's name through gritted teeth, Rabbitheart nodded, and lead them towards the heart of the forest.

Once there was a path way, arched by trees and their branches that loomed over head, they came to a stop. "Wait here." Rabbitheart ordered to the kittypets as he signaled his tail for Batwing to follow, after a few moments he returned, and spoke once again, "Follow me, towards camp." He meowed, as he took them off the path towards a clearing within the woods, after they stopped Rabbitheart rested silently on his stomach.

"Where's Batwing, Rabbitheart?" Berry asked twitching her whiskers as she licked her paw, but once Rabbitheart growled and bared his fangs, she leapt backwards next to Bee, with her fur bristling wildly. "I hoped you weren't going to find out." Rabbitheart said, "But she's dead." Rabbitheart spat.

Berry stood in horror "How?" She asked, with a mixture of a nervous and bemused expression that wavered in her voice and was seemed to have been spalashed onto her face. "How?" Rabbitheart repeated with a cold tone, "I killed him."

Bee leapt in front of her younger littermate and stood protective of her, baring her fangs, with her blue eyes glowing with rage. Berry unsheathed her claws in case of an attack. "Now that you know, I'll have to kill you too!" Rabbitheart growled stepping closer towards Bee, with his claws unsheathed and gleaming in the sunlight, shimmering dimly like a faint-lighted star.

"But you're from the same clan!" Berry protest, "You're supposed to work together, not kill each other!" But Bee saw a brisk look of amusement in Rabbitheart's eyes, "The number one rule of a warrior is to always reach to the highest you can be. And kill any cat that gets in your way."

Rabbitheart gave a quick snarl as he leapt, his white tail streaming behind him, and his green eyes locked onto Bee, Bee quickly pushed back, shoving Berry and herself away from his attack, and she gracefully leapt and with one paw in front of her and one curled back, she gave a good scratch onto Rabbitheart's side, scrapping off almost a patch of fur, revealing skin, that bleed lightly.

Rabbitheart ran towards Bee and gave a quick twirl around when she ran towards the other direction, tripping her, belly-flat onto the ground. The flop stung her belly, and more pain flooded through her as Rabbitheart dug his thorn-sharp claw-tips into her shoulders. Bee gave off a faint growl, giving out a silent plead for her sister to be okay.

She closed her eyes, hoping for this to be quick, but when she heard a loud _Oof! _And a big cats being slammed into the ground, she opened her eyes, seeing her sister on top of the white warrior on his side, biting fiercely into his shoulder.

"Don't touch my sister!" The words came out muffled out of Berry's mouth, but Bee understood it well, Bee got up to her paws, and raced towards the two cats, but Rabbitheart swiftly sunk his claws into Berry's side, pushing her off of him, and pinning her onto her back with one quick move.

Unexpectedly, Bee lunged straight for Rabbitheart, sinking her claws deeply into the tom's side, pushing him over from the force, she held him down until Berry could hold her. Bee didn't even loosen her grip when Hollystar was coming closer; Bee then noticed that if Hollystar came here, rabbitheart could kill here, to become leader, so she gave out a loud call, "Hollystar don't come here! It's dangerous!" She meowed, "Don't come! Rabbitheart is going to murder you!" Berry added. But Hollystar padded up to them, ignoring their protest and settled calmly near the two she-cats.

Hollystar gazed at them with pride, as they pinned Rabbitheart down, but Bee- she was just as confused as Berry. "Let him go." Hollystar ordered calmly. Berry got off of him, but Bee did too- reluctantly.

"I'm proud of you both," She meowed pausing, and continued, "Your actions would have saved me- lives- or our whole clan. You'll both make good warriors, I know that." But Bee stood watching her bemused, "This was a test," Rabbitheart answered for her, "You were to fight, defeat me, or flee. But you've chosen the right choice. Now I know you will be loyal warriors to FoxClan."

"Where's Batwing?" Berry asked again, her eyes glinted with pride from the white warrior's compliment. "She's at camp; Berry, where all our clanmates live. Batwing was to go get Hollystar to check on your progress in the battle." Rabbitheart meowed, standing side-by-side with Hollystar.

"Shall we go, Hollystar?" Rabbitheart meowed politely and softly, "yes, Rabbitheart, come on, Bee and Berry." Hollystar said with equal politeness, as she led the group of three towards the trail, "Now, here is your speed test, our apprentices race here to keep into shape, ya' know?" Rabbitheat meowed, Bee and Berry looked at each other with enticement, and got ready to pelt across the trail, Rabbitheart raised his tail, signaling them to pay attention, "One…. Two….. three….. go!" He ordered, the two she-cats quickly pelted across the trail, Bee quickly leapt over a fallen branch, and curved around a rock, Berry swiftly jumped over a fallen log, and leaped onto a rock, then with all her might, leaping off of it, reaching back with Bee, soon they came to an abrupt stop as a fast-flowing stream stood in front of them, roaring.

"I've see you guys have noticed the river." Rabbitheart said behind them, followed by the sound of Hollystar's paw steps, _How did they catch up to us that quick? _Bee murmured to herself as Rabbitheart stepped in front of them.

Wind buffeted against Bee, and she quickly shook her long-fur, quite thankful for its length, and how she didn't get as cold as the other cats, but once as the wind stopped, she heard a loud _Splash! _Followed by heavy panting and rapid sounds of paws slapping against the water.

"Rabbitheart!" Bee called as the tom struggled to get towards the other side, the tom gave out a curt snarl before his head plunged beneath the surface. Bee frantically scanned the water checking for his body but nothing. Bee glanced backed to Hollystar- who had a bemused and shocked expression, and Berry- who seemed worried and also shocked, as if she's seen a kind of monster.

Bee gripped the ground with her claws, asking herself as if she wanted to do this for his sake, but deep inside of her she already knew the answer- _Yes_ Bee leapt into the river, unaware of the depths, she struggled to keep her head above the surface, slamming her paws wildly against it, she fiercely kicked her hind-legs, and kicked much more calmly, adjusting to the cold temperatures of the river.

Bee quickly took in a deep breath, and plunged beneath the surface, she scanned the blurry scenery looking for anything moving around it. The only thing she found was fish, swimming around and avoiding her, in their own world, but she ignored that, Bee swam down towards the bottom, gripping into the wet and loose soil. She then noticed a big, white figure fiercely kicking its paws, trying to head towards the surface, but its tail was stuck, _Rabbitheart! _Bee wanted to call but kept her mouth shut- as if she would lose all the air she took in and drown here along with Rabbitheart.

Bee swam closer, without Rabbitheart noticing her, and clenched his tail between her teeth, she then took a swift yank, only getting it to move a little, bee swam closer to the tip of his tail, noticing that the tip was wedge beneath a fallen log, she quickly moved towards it shoving it the best she could, after several tries, she used all the energy that was inside of her, and shoved off the branch, Rabbitheart was freed! But Bee was too tired to swim to shore, and began to drift towards the bottom.

Bee struggled with the energy left inside of her to swim, but barely made it higher than a tail-length. Bee began to feel as if the water around her was pressing against her, squeezing all the air out her lungs, her muscles ached, and her paws slowed down their kicking. Bee began to swim upwards, but fell back down, Bee wanted to whine and cry, ask for some help, but she couldn't. Not in this soundless, windswept river.

Bee felt herself drift downward. Bee lost all hope. She slowly closed her blue eyes, and waited for darkness and her lungs to give in, for a brief and painful death. He claws curled and her tail twitched, as she felt movement around her, she opened her eyes to see- Rabbitheart! The swift white warrior grabbed Bee's scruff, and tugged her as fast as he could to shore. As soon as light feebly washed over her drenched head and body as she resurfaced, she took in deep breaths, after her lungs had seemed to recover, Bee swam to shore, heaving herself onto the cold, frost-layered ground and quickly curled up into a ball, letting the feeble sunlight warm her drenched body.

Bee closed her eyes as she heard Hollystar and Berry swim across shaking out their pelts, as their paw steps became closer, she lifted her body up, and took a quick shake, and winced from the powerful pang of pain that came from her tired, aching limbs.

"We have to continue, camp isn't that far, Bee." Rabbitheart assured her, and he lead them towards another large area, which was surrounded by tail trees, as Rabbitheart got to a point there was no trees, he raised his tail, telling them to stop. Bee quickly padded up to him, and was about to take another step as he blocked her with her tail. Bee looked up with a bemused expression, _Why weren't they continuing? _

"Look down," Rabbitheart meowed, seeming to have read her thoughts and answer her question. Bee looked down only to see tree-lengths of a gorge, with stone paths, made from the stone walls of the gorge. "Follow." Rabbitheart orderd, leading them towards a ledge, he quickly tensed his muscles, and leapt down towards another ledge, and then another, and then finally- on to another stone path.

Bee quickly followed his movements next, being slowed down by the pain in her limbs, and energy that drained out of her like a flowing river. Berry quickly followed suit, followed by Hollystar, and they had safely reached the bottom.

"Welcome, to FoxClan camp!" Rabbitheart meowed cheerfully, as he pointed under ledges, Bee didn't even notice the small group of she-cats resting with their tails curled around three kits, and beneath another ledge, fully grown male toms rested below it their claws unsheathed.

"Don't worry, Bee and Berry, they're just protecting the camp, if they lay a claw on any of you, just let me know." Rabbitheart meowed aloud, insuring every cat not to be worried.

"Why are they all- hiding?" Bee meowed, curiously. "It's much warmer and sheltered from the wind under the ledges," Rabbitheart answered quietly, "and it confuses our enemies when we rest here. Foxstar was a smart cat, and found this out for us, he was said to care with all of FoxClan as his kin, and would do all in his powerful to shred apart any cat who would put a claw on his."

Bee nodded, and watched as Rabbitheart bounded off to Hollystar, whispering softly into her ear. Hollystar's eyes lit up, and quickly leapt onto a huge ledge, where a small cave seemed to be settled under with. "All cats, old enough to hunt their own prey, gather beneath the Storm-stone for a clan meeting!" Hollystar roared, soon cats began to stream outside from dens or under ledges, avoiding Bee and Berry.

"We have new cats who want to join our clan!" Hollystar meowed, but a brown tom leaped up towards the Storm-stone, "And who are these cats, Hollystar?"


	8. Chapter 5

_**Questions- **_

Skyfrost: Thanks! :P

Birdflame: It's kind of like my own sequel of it, but just edited- like a lot.

Creekstar77: Thank you!

Anyways, on with the story!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_We have new cats who want to join our clan!" Hollystar meowed, but a brown tom leaped up towards the Storm-stone, "And who are these cats, Hollystar?" _

"Dusttalon!" Hollystar roared with rage, "Show a little bit of respect to your clan leader, will you?" Dusttalon's shoulder fur bristled, and his eyes glinted, which what seemed like contempt, and he was gazing right towards Berry and Bee. His fangs were bared and they glinted in the broad daylight.

"Cats of FoxClan! Hollystar has decided -foolishly- to let kittypets join our clan! Do we want our kits and elders to die? Do we want more fresh-kill to be wasted to soft-hearted fools? We don't need more mouths to feed, do we?!" Dusttalon hissed, his amber eyes gleamed with pride, and the yowls of approval made Bee scoot closer to Berry.

"Get out of here you pieces of fox dung!" a small white she-cat called, her blue eyes narrowed into a glare of hatred, remembering Bee of the mouse-brained scaredy-mouse Anna.

"Let's rip them and feed them to the badgers!" Another suggested; Bee scanned for the cat's voice, finding it of a black tom with white markings of a badger.

"We don't need more mouths to feed, once a cat has lived the life of a kittypet, they'll always be a kittypet never more nor less!" A light brown tabby tom yowled, "Their collars show how they belong to their Twolegs, they reek, and their collar's silver-noise makers will scare away all the prey! How will we survive leaf-bare?"

"They're just useless pieces of dog droppings, send them back to their Twolegs, we don't need them here, and wasting our fresh-kill on something they'll never catch!" The light brown tabby tom spoke again, bringing a wave of silence among the clan.

Cats began to spit and yowl insults at the she-cats, Bee dug her claws into the earth, trying to stop herself from throwing retorts left and right that would provoke them.

"Silence!" Roared Hollystar, with her neck fur bristling, "if you want them to prove themselves, all cats step over here," Hollystar hissed gesturing her tail towards a fallen log. "And if you want them to join without question, step over here."

Bee's eyes lit up with alarm as all the cats within the gorge settle among the fallen log, their eyes seemed to pierce Bee and Berry as sharp as thorns, and their claws unsheathed, as if the time was right they would claw them. But Bee knew these cats don't go without a fight.

"Then, these kittypets will fight for a rank among our clan! Who will be willing to fight them?" Hollystar called among her clanmates, not to Bee's surprise ever cat stood up, wanting a turn to claw their ears off.

"Then," Hollystar meowed, pausing to scan among the cats, "Birchwhisker!" Hollystar called to the light brown tabby tom insulting them and their roots, Bee grinned and flexed her claws. She wasn't going to let this tom go without a serious beating.

Hollystar narrowed her eyes and scanned the crowd again, "and Darkwater!" the cat named Darkwater stepped beside Birchwhisker, her eyes gleamed with confidence, and her claws glinted in the feeble sunlight. She crouched, rising her haunches, and lashed her tail rapidly, with her fur bristling. Birchwhisker stood calmly, lashed his tail, and his eyes glimmered with amusement and pride, "You think you can beat warriors?" The light brown tabby warrior called, "Fine, get yourselves killed; I know we won't be defeated!"

Bee ignored his remark, and silently whispered into Berry's ear, "I'll fight Birchwhisker, you fight Darkwater, when I give out a caterwaul, we'll switch." Berry looked up with a weak smile, and nodded, facing back her attention to the young warriors, Bee did the same, she knew her fur was fluffed up, making her look twice the side she usually was.

"Are all cats ready?" Hollystar meowed; Bee gave out a brisk nod, like all the cats within the clearing of the gorge did, "then, fight!" She hissed loudly. From that signal, Birchwhisker leaped towards Berry, but Bee quickly blocked his route to her, and she rose her head up, giving an ear splitting hiss.

Birchwhisker flinched from surprise, giving Bee the opportunity to attack; she leapt, sinking her claws into his shoulder, Birchwhisker gave a yowl of surprise mixed with pain, and tumbled backwards, flailing his paws, Bee heard gasps of shock from the other cats filled the air, Bee ignored them, and rested her hind-paws against the bigger toms

Bee sunk her claws deeper into the tom's shoulder, he gave out a loud hiss of pain, and thrusted his head toward, he bared his fangs and bit hard into Bee's left leg, Bee stood on her hind-legs, but the tom ignored some of the air being knocked out of him, as he sunk his teeth deeper within her flesh, Bee snapped, she lifted her right paw, and landed a strong blow on his nose, Birchwhisker snarled in pain from the cut on his nose, and tugged hard on her left paw, pulling Bee off of her and sending her flying into the ground. As Bee landed she felt pain stab her and she quickly scanned around for her sister- Berry who was handling the warrior by dodging and landing swift and quick blows.

Bee heaved herself upwards, and winced from the pain of her left leg, Bee scanned for the light brown warrior, seeing him lick his paw and wash the blood off his nose made rage build inside of her, _Is he not worried about this fight? What if he was fighting invaders? Would he care over himself instead of his clanmates? _ She thought, Bee then returned to her senses as Darkwater gave a loud cry of pain, as Berry landed a bold slash, putting in a thin cut in the tip of her ear, Darkwater's shoulder blood viscously, but Berry's tail-tip dripped constantly, and the tip of her ear had a cut in it.

Bee tensed her muscles, remembering the state of her sister, and how she was going to make these cats pay, Bee lunged towards the tom, washing himself, and slammed them both into the ground, the tom snarled, and rolled around, crushing her. He hissed in her ear and clenched his teeth on her collar, he tugged wildly, ever tug felt like being chocked by one of her housefolk's cord. She flailed and gasped for air, Birchwhisker snarled from frustration, and rested a paw heavily on her stomach. The pressure only made her chocking periods worse.

Bee lifted one of her paws, and raked her claws fiercely onto his paw resting on her stomach, as the tom was about to tug once more, he accidently clamped down hard, but due to the collar he didn't bit his tongue, but snapped the collar, Bee gave a loud hiss, and slashed the tom's chest when the tom in shock from the collar's loud snap. The light brown tabby warrior staggered back, Bee scrambled onto her paws and leapt at him, accidently landing her claws onto the side of his right ear, and cutting it, it a thin, but deep nick.

The cut drew blood, which dropped onto the soft soil of the gorge. "Birchwhisker!" Darkwater called, after gasps and yowls of shock filled the air. She had Berry pinned but not for long. Berry landed a strong blow onto Darkwater's chest, giving it a long cut, Darkwater staggered back, but her claws gripped onto Berry's collar, as she staggered the pull of the collar wrenched one of her claws, and caused it to snap, Berry quickly scurried to her paws, and scrambled towards her, leaping to sink her shoulders into the she-cat's shoulder, pinning her down.

Berry eventually got off of her, leaving her to lie on the soft earth to recover. Suddenly a light gray tabby she-cat busted out of a cave within one of the gorge's wall, she leapt first towards Birchwhisker and lifted him up, giving him support to limb into the den, she quickly called out random names for assistance, "Badgerpaw, Skypaw, Firepaw!" She called, a flame-colored ginger tom leapt out from the crowd, along with a pale silver-gray tabby she-cat and the black-and-white badger-looking tom.

After the cats scattered from their dens, a familiar voice sounded from behind them, "Wow! You guys gave them quite a beating!"


	9. Chapter 6

_Bee jumped back as a familiar voice called from over her shoulder, _"Sandpaw!" Berry exclaimed, Bee watched as the tow she-cats touched noses, and then afterwards, touched noses with Sandpaw. "You guys did a great job, at sunset; you'll receive your apprentices' names!"

"Why not now?" Bee meowed, Bee felt her paws tingle as she how easily she landed a blow among the tabby warrior. Was this meant for them? To live out here, in the wild?

"It's a tradition, Bee." Sandpaw meowed simply, giving her chest long, quickly licks. "Our ancestors made a way of how apprentice and warrior ceremonies are addressed, and why they give lives to clan leaders, they had also made the FoxClan cat's code, and our very own battle techniques."

Bee nodded along with Berry in agreement. "Your ancestors must be quite special, to go over all these troubles with you. Just to give possible ways of order and a way of life." Bee meowed.

Sandpaw gave a brisk nod, and looked up towards the sky, as the colors yellow, orange and red streaked across the usually blue sky. A cold breeze drifted across camp, retreating more FoxClan cats under ledges or dens.

Sandpaw gave her body a quick shake, strangely giving Bee a shiver up her spine. Bee's paws tingled, and her whiskers began to twitch, _Its way too cold out here!_ She thought, facing Sandpaw, Sandpaw's blue eyes seemed to glow with amusement, as she gestured her tail, "I know it's really cold out here, but I have to tour you around camp, before the ceremony begins, okay?"

Bee nodded, following hard behind Sandpaw's paws, with Berry closely behind them. Sandpaw took a swift turn towards a large hollow log, covered with moss and mushrooms. Small golden lights flashed wildly around the log, and the bright green grass. Bee cocked her head in confusion, _What are those lighty-things? _"Those are Fire-bugs," Sandpaw mewed, seeming to have read her thoughts. "They're actually insects," she meowed, pausing for a second, "not a tasty snack."

Be gave an amused nod, as Sandpaw gestured her tail towards the den, "This," she meowed pausing to face them, "Is the apprentices den, where all the paws' will be sleeping tonight, got it you two?" Bee and Berry nodded, but Bee felt excitement whelm up inside of her, _we're going to be paws'! We're going to be paws'! We are; we are! _She wanted to squeal out on the top of her lungs, like a little kit, but she knew better than to draw attention to herself and kept her mouth shut.

As the tour continued, Berry noticed the large stone den within the gorge wall, we're the light gray tabby she-cat had came through to get Birchwhisker and Darkwater, along with three other apprentices, "Sandpaw," she mewed, "What den is that?" She asked, but Bee knew excitement seemed to quaver her voice, Bee knew who she felt, as her paws began to tingle with excitement. _The clans are so exciting! _She thought; _it's much better than being in living in a den- or breathing in a stifling kitchen all the time! _

All cats, old enough to hunt their own prey, gather beneath the Storm-stone for a clan meeting!" Hollystar roared, shredding the web of thoughts that clouded her on this new way of life. Bee got up to her paws, and quickly led herself towards the Storm-stone, settling down next to Sandpaw on the right, with Berry on the other side of Sandpaw. Bee flicked her ears as she heard cats scramble towards them, settling near them, and raising their heads to attention, the purple, orange, and yellow streaked sky glowed calmly behind Hollystar, as her amber eyes glinted from the light of the setting sun, Hollystar watched the cats below her proudly, and had quickly unsheathed her claws, gripping on the large, gray stone.

"I, Hollystar, current leader of FoxClan, call upon StormClan, our warrior ancestor, and guide. I ask of you to let these young she-cats to become an apprentice, learn the ways of the clans, and to finally become one with it, with your expectations." Hollystar meowed, looking up towards the sky, where the sun was didn't much more than a tail-length till fully hiding behind the horizon.

Hollystar faced towards her medicine cat, her eyes flashed with pride as they faced each other, Hollystar opened her mouth to speak, "Jayfrost, is this what they wish?"

Jayfrost's faced up towards the sky before answering her clan leader, and she looked back down, unsheathing her claws, and stood up, lashing her tail with excitement, "Yes, Hollystar, StormClan has agreed with your choice, and allows you to continue on with the ceremony."

Hollystar rose her head up, facing towards the fading colors of the sky, "Then, I Hollystar, leader of FoxClan now commend you as apprentices, Bee, step forward," Hollystar meowed, still watching the sky, Bee took a step forward towards the Storm-stone, she felt as if pride and excitement inside of her would burst. "Bee, now from the day on forward until you receive your warrior name; you shall be called ad Beepaw." Hollystar said loudly enough for it to echo among the gorge. "Your mentor shall be Rabbitheart," She meowed, giving a brief pause, "Rabbitheart, you are now ready for second apprentice, you have shown yourself as loyal and wise, and I ask that you pass these qualities on to Beepaw."

Rabbitheart quickly steeped up towards Beepaw, touching noses with her lightly, and whispered into her ears, "I promise, I'll make the best warrior out of you." Beepaw gave a weak smile as they broke apart and sat beside each other, Beepaw looked up seeing her mentor staring up towards Hollystar with pride glinting in his eyes as she spoke.

"Berry, step forward, until you receive your Warrior name; you shall be known as Berrypaw, your mentor shall be, Marigoldheart." Hollystar meowed, soon a few murmurs of agreement began to be heard among the clan, as Marigoldheart stepped forward. "Marigoldheart, you have shown yourself as a disciplined and hard-working warrior, you are now ready for your second apprentice as well. I hope you will pass these qualities own to Berrypaw, mentor her well." Hollystar announced, as Marigoldheart and Berrypaw touched noses, "Meeting dismissed!" Hollystar snarled aloud, quickly leaping into her den.

"You should get some rest, Beepaw." Rabbitheart meowed calmly, as he faced his blue-cream tabby apprentice, "you'll need all the rest you can get tomorrow to catch up onto the other apprentices training." Beepaw gave a curt nod, "I will I promise!" Beepaw quickly leaped unto her paws, and scurried towards the apprentices' den, where the other apprentices must be sleeping.

Beepaw quickly entered in, smelling the cold air of the log. Moss was scattered among the log, as Beepaw took each and every step. She quickly stepped towards an area where there was a hole, allowing the leaf-bare moon's light within it, and washing over the spot right below the hole. Beepaw then heard something stepping from behind, her, making her spin around, unsheathed her thorn-sharp claws. "Calm down, it's only me, Beepaw." Sandpaw mewed from behind, through a muffled voice from the moss that hanged from within her jaws. "I decided to make you guys a nest, have you chose your spot yet?" Beepaw staggered back from where she had been investigating, realizing it would be a perfect spot for a nest. "Here," Beepaw meowed gesturing her tail toward it.

Sandpaw quickly walked over, using her paws in a digging-like motion, sending loose bark and moss around the log. Sandpaw quickly placed down the moss, flattening it with the weight of her paws, and formed a nest using her long, curved claws. She quickly stabbed a few leaves of bracken to support the nest, also adding a few birch tree leaves' around the edging.

"There, this one is specially yours." Sandpaw meowed proudly, moving towards the back of the den to make Berrypaw's nest. "Where are all the other paws'" Beepaw meowed curiously, as she inspected the other nest specially made with the scent of other cats lingering from them. "They're out hunting; Batwing let me stay to show you guys around the camp. They like slipping out of camp, ya'know?" Sandpaw explained, begging to from the nest with her claws.

"Anyways," Sandpaw meowed, twitching her whiskers as she placed the bracken and leaves within their places, "you should get some rest, FoxClan cats are known for waking up early, we don't want to miss a heart-beat of learning how to hunt and fight, helping our clan thrive." She meowed, flicking her tail-tip, "or you'll have to clean out the elders' den!" She teased playfully, Beepaw snorted, "yeah, right!"

Sandpaw gave out a quick giggled, as she padded towards another nest, outlined with feathers, and bracken leaves, "Well, goodnight, Beepaw." She meowed before she gave out a loud yawn, stretching her jaws, and her limbs. She gave her pale-ginger-and-white tabby fur a good shake, and settled down onto her nest, curling her tail tip. She closed her blues eyes, and rested her head on her paws, letting the cricket's chirping lull her to sleep.

_Goodnight, Sandpaw _Beepaw said through her thoughts as she stretched out her limbs, and settled into the soft nest. She rested her tail beside her paws as she rested her head on her soft paws. She felt darkness form upon the corners of her eyesight as cats entered within the den, Beepaw closed her eyes, not worrying about what was happening next.


	10. Chapter 7

_Beepaw blinked her blue eyes awake once a cold liquid touched her fur. _Beepaw got up onto her paws, blinking her sleep-weary eyes. Beepaw was then welcomed by a cold gush of air, flooding into the log, plastering Beepaw's whiskers onto her face. Beepaw lifted her white paws, staggering out in fatigued manner outside the log, only to be welcomed by snowflakes that fluttered lightly on the wind through the air, washing the forest with snow-white colors.

Cold breezes flushed through, forcing FoxClan cats outside of their den, trying to warm up. Beepaw stretched her limbs; weary, letting snowflakes spot her blue-cream tabby pelt. Beepaw quickly walked up towards the fresh-kill pile, where only a squirrel and a scrawny rabbit were left. Beepaw decided to take the scrawny rabbit, so a better warrior than her could gain energy to hunt and feed the clan.

"Beepaw!" Berrypaw meowed after her, being followed by her mentor, Marigoldheart, and Rabbitheart as they settled beside her. "Are you going to share that rabbit?" Rabbitheart meowed playfully; Beepaw gave a polite nod, "Sure!" Beepaw meowed, trying to sound in a cheerful tone.

The three cats gathered around, their pelts so close they were brushing, and ravenously ate their rabbit, Beepaw enjoyed the amazing taste as the rabbit had touched tongue, and it was amazing! The warmth of the rabbit made it much more enjoyable, and sharing it with the cats around her only made it better. They had enjoyed the rabbit while speaking about, well-whatever in their minds, which Beepaw and Berry usually coulnd't do while they lived with their housefolk.

After they had finished, the sun's light feebly began to penetrate through camp, weakly warming it, and making the snow that littered the ground turn the color of sunlit-ice.

Rabbitheart looked up, waving his long-haired, thick pelt. "Okay, Beepaw it's time for hunting practice." Rabbitheart meowed stretching his limbs, and arching his back, giving his head a good shake. Beepaw nodded, "Can you teach me more about Clan-life while we walk their?" Beepaw mewed curiously, following hard behind her pure-white mentor's paws.

"Of course!" Rabbitheart replied the white warrior; leading her towards a pile of rocks where they leapt to leave camp. Then he began to lead her to the clearing they had once fought it. Much to Beepaw's surprise, the other missing apprentices were training their battle moves at the far right of the clearing, being monitored by Dusttalon, Batwing, Darkwater, and a dark gray tom, she noticed their amber eyes were glinting with pride as the cats fought in pairs of two.

"Focus!" Rabbitheart snapped, scowling at Beepaw. Beepaw gave a quick nod, and sat down, curling her fluffy tail around her paws, perking her ears to attention to what the white tom had to tell her. "I'll tell you about the FoxClan code." He meowed, sitting down, giving his left shoulder a few licks, "it's important to us, made by our ancestors, from experience and wisdom."

"Do the other clans have codes too?" Beepaw meowed, flicking the tip of her left ear as a snowflake lightly landed on it. "Yes, but a different code, their apprentices are learning about it right now." Rabbitheart meowed, "So now to the code which is: Always obey your leader; your leader's word is law. Queens, kits, elders, and warriors will be fed first, then apprentices and the leader. Your loyalty must remain to FoxClan; you can have friends from the other clans, but your loyalties lie here." Rabbitheart meowed, but took in a quick breathe and continued, "A warrior does not need to kill to win his or her battles, to kill is only for necessary defense. The next one is, there is no fighting at a gathering, if there is a feud or battle among the clans of a full moon, the truce is broken, and no gathering is to happen tonight. Prey is only killed to be eaten not killed. Thank StormClan for it's life. Respect all clans' traditions, and their ancestors, disrespect shall not be tolerated, if there is no punishment, StormClan had the right to punish the clan."

Rabbitheart stopped only to give a few licks to his chest, flattening the bristling fur, he quickly stopped and looked up, opening his mouth to continue, "Defend your clan, with your life. Challenge all trespassers in your territory, and mark borders daily. At least seven patrols shall be released during the day. No warrior shall neglect a kit in pain or danger, no matter where they come from. The medicine cat chooses the deputy. Also, the medicine cat shall choose the right time for them to take place of the leader. And finally, new appointed warriors will sit a silent vigil, until Sunrise." Rabbitheart meowed; he quickly stood up, twitching his whiskers, and lashing his tail in impatience.

"Now, that I have told you the FoxClan code, it is time to practice hunting, understood?" Rabbitheart mewed; his eyes seemed to glow with warmth. Beepaw got up to her paws, and stretched out her white toes, afterwards, she lifted her gaze towards Rabbitheart, who waited quietly beside her. "Now," Rabbitheart meowed silently, directing Beepaw, "Show me your hunter's crouch." Beepaw began to crouch, rising her haunches, and outstretching her paws, with her tail pointing out behind her. She tucked her head back, and unsheathed her claws, unaware of the way she looked.

"You look so weird!" Rabbitheart sneered with a hint of humor in his voice, "Watch me."

Beepaw stopped doing her goofy stance, and intensively watched Rabbitheart as he did a stance, his tail laid low, as he raised his shoulders, and stretched out his legs, he lowered his head, as if he was sniffing the ground. Beepaw quickly copied, hooping she would get it right. Rabbitheart quickly glanced over, still in his form, watching Beepaw as she copied his former move, much to his surprise, Beepaw got the stance correct. "Good job, Beepaw!" Rabbitheart mewed proudly; "but your tail is in the wrong potion." Rabbitheart quickly bounded up to her, and corrected her tail's position, using his wide paws, to lift the tip downwards, and make the tail curve.

"There." He meowed, "you've gotten the fox-stalking technique stance right. Now let me show you how to use this stance to hunt." He meowed, he quickly re-did his former stance, and began to move his legs gracefully, he quickly stalked up to a dead leaf, and pounced on it, digging his claws into it, and ripped in apart. "Oops," he meowed.

Beepaw gave off a soft giggle, "now you try." Rabbitheart requested, Beepaw gave a quick nod, and remembered the stance she taught him, she quickly tried to move like Rabbitheart did, and stalked up to a pile of snow, pouncing on it, with her front paws first, causing the top of the snow to scattered around the frost air, splattered on her face, and hanging off her whiskers.

Rabbitheart gave a _mrrw _of amusement. But Beepaw felt herself become red with embarrassment. "It's not _that _funny!" Beepaw meowed, only causing more sounds of laughter from Rabbitheart. Beepaw gave off an annoyed growl, pawing the snow off her face and then began to re-practice her stalking technique once more, much to her relief, causing Rabbitheart to stop laughing and pay attention.

"Wow," Rabbitheart mewed, stretching his limbs, "your ready to go hunting in the forest." Beepaw suppressed a squeal of excitement, as her paws seemed to tingle with cold. _Don't worry, FoxClan! You'll be fed and full once you I come with a forest of prey! _She thought, as she followed behind Rabbitheart as she led her toward the forest.

As they reached the forest, the sun was edging towards the highest-point of the sky, _it's almost Sunhigh. _Beepaw thought as they began to slow down, when they where in the heart of the forest. Beepaw began to sniff around, as they great scent of prey flooded her nostrils through the frost layered forest.

Beepaw instictantly began to crouch, from the stalking technique Rabbitheart showed her, and began to edge towards a bush, where a strong scent of mouse flowed. She unsheathed her claws, avoiding pebbles and leaves they could scratch against and scare if off. She quickly crouched, scanning the ground below the shrub. She noticed a brown figure- _A mouse!_ Beepaw thought, she quickly launched on of her paws forward, meeting with the soft fur of the mouse, and quickly sunk her claws into the mouse neck. As the mouse went limp, she clutched it within her claws, bringing it from the shrub, next to her paws and buried it.

She looked back to Rabbitheart, who gave an approving nod towards Beepaw, Beepaw gave a weak smile, and quickly began to sniff around scenting a crow, she quickly stalked up to the branches, and gave out caterwaul, surprising the crow, it fluttered out of the bare branches, trying to reach safety, but Beepaw was to quick, grabbing it and pulling it down with curved claws. She pierced the crow's back, and lowered it as close as the ground, snapping its neck with her other paw, trying to unhook it from her claws.

"Good job, Beepaw!" Rabbitheart meowed, walking up towards her. "You're a good hunter. But you need to focus on how to kill the prey neatly." He meowed, as soon as he finished his sentence, a squirrel leaped out from the shrub it was hiding in, before Beepaw could move, Rabbitheart was quicker, he leapt at the squirrel, piercing it's neck as he lifted a paw and thrusted it down.

Beepaw's jaw dropped _How was he that quick?! _She thought to herself in astonishment. _Maybe I need to learn more about these cats._ She wondered silently to herself as Rabbitheart gestured his tail to follow her back to camp. Beepaw quickly grabbed her crow and dug up her mouse. _Maybe's there's more to the forest I've never known about. _The thoughts clouded her head, like being tangled by Ivy tendrils, _And it's just a forest of secrets, that I need to find my way out of. _


	11. Chapter 8

_Wind buffeted Beepaw as she followed hard behind _Rabbitheart's paws. Her plump crow and a skinny mouse dangled from Beepaw's jaws. The scents of the forest seemed to rake their claws on her as the scents flooded her nose. Snow layered the ground, and seemed to freeze her paws every time she took a step. _These cats like to really live out here in the wild if they want to go through this! _Beepaw thought silently, as she and her mentor leapt over a fallen birch tree. _And I'm going to be apart of this life. _She told herself sternly as her claws pierced through the snow that layered the frozen ground below her.

Beepaw twitched her nose as she smelt a vole among a pile of a few strange patches of leaves. _Surviving in this kind of weather? _Beepaw thought as she buried her prey into the snow, and silently stalked the vole under the leaves. She crouched, holding her breathe for the vole not to detect her breathing, and thrusted her paw forward through the leaves of the strange plant, she grabbed the vole with hooked claws, slamming it onto the cold snow, scattering it with scarlet droplets.

The vole's neck had snapped, much to Beepaw's satification. "Come on, Beepaw!" Rabbitheart called, as he continued to walk ahead. Beepaw flicked her ear as she ran to dig up her prey and grab her vole, "Coming!" She called after him, trying to catch up.

Beepaw began to flank him, but she noticed not to far ahead a patrol of cats- by the looks of it, it was those cats fighting in the clearly. "Greetings, Batwing, Dusttalon, and Shrewskip. How was the training session?" Rabbitheart meowed, dipping his head respectfully. "It's none of your business!" Dusttalon snarled in an irritated tone.

Rabbitheart staggered back as Dusttalon brushed past him, leaving Badgerpaw, Skypaw, Firepaw, and Sandpaw with prey dangling in their jaws, alone with Batwing and Shrewskip.

"What's wrong with him?" Rabbitheart meowed, making sure he was far out of hearing them, and dropped his squirrel to his paws.

"I don't know to be honest, Rabbitheart." Batwing meowed, studying her paws.

"He's been acting strange, ever since that battle with LightningClan, he's been pushing the apprentices way too hard, and is starting to act hostile towards Cedarstreak." Shrewskip meowed, joining their conversation.

"Go, and put the prey onto the fresh-kill pile, okay guys? Then make sure you clean the elder's bedding, and the nursery, okay?" Batwing meowed, turning her attention towards the apprentices, "And then, I want each of you to go on a hunting patrol, okay?" Batwing ordered, and continued joining back to the senior warriors' gossip, "I feel like he has lost all hope in FoxClan." Batwing mewed quietly.

"Come on guys," Badgerpaw mewed, with his stumpy tail, streaming behind him as he stride, holding his head high, with his squirrel and mouse in his jaws. He was flanked by Skypaw, who had her jaws clamped on a plump rabbit, and Firepaw, who held a slender blue-jay and a scrawny thrust.

"Honestly," Sandpaw whispered next to once she caught up next to Beepaw, Beepaw noticed too she had prey in her jaws, a robin and a plump vole. "Badgerpaw is just so cocky some times." Beepaw giggled, "yes, and you're the kittypet." Sandpaw gave out a playful growl, "you're the kittypet here!" Beepaw narrowed her eyes and tensed her muscles to leap, landing a blow with sheathed claws onto her shoulder. Sandpaw quickly dug her claws into the snow, and lifted them out, only to fling snow at Beepaw, Beepaw squealed in shock and excitement as happiness flooded over her.

"Honestly guys are you kits?" A voice in front of them mewed; Sandpaw and Beepaw looked up to see Badgerpaw, with his nostrils flaring in rage and contempt. But Sandpaw snorted, "Yes we are, Badgerpaw. We are so small and cute, with tiny claws, and no brains, just balls of fluff, enjoying ourselves."

Badgerpaw gave a growl of disgust, "Just come on, and you to, kittypet." Beepaw felt those works rake against her like claws, _Kittypet. _The words flooded her mind, only sending a haze of red to wash over her vision, she flexed her claws, and her neck fur began to bristle, she began raising her haunches, and baring her fangs.

"Shut up, you badger-face!" Beepaw retorted, her claws raked hard over the hard surface of the cold earth below her, making marks within it, Beepaw flattened her ears on her neck, hissing as Badgerpaw stepped towards her, his eyes burning stilts, with his long, curved claws sinking deep within the cold earth, he bared his own fangs, flattening his ears.

"You want to fight me, kittypet?"Badgerpaw snarled, with his fur bristling wildly, but Beepaw knew she had her fur fluffed up, making her look twice her side, as Badgerpaw stepped forward fury took over her as his insults repeated in his mind, Beepaw leapt, sinking her thorn-sharp claws into his broad-shoulders.

Badgerpaw gave out a loud snarl flopping onto his back. Beepaw pinned him, digging her claws deep into his shoulders. Badgerpaw snarled, using a swift head-butt, causing Beepaw to leap back in pain, from her throbbing forehead, Beepaw clenched her teeth, as Badgerpaw scrambled onto his paws; she ignored the gasps of shock and for Sandpaw being called to go get a warrior. She just didn't care. She was going to win this battle.

To show this pompous tom she was more than a kittypet. Beepaw leaped again, head-first, butting into his chest, knocking him over, as they fell onto the ground, Badgerpaw raked his claws on the tom of Beepaw's head, but Beepaw leapt up, shaking off his claws, and spun around, - already slapping him in the face with his tail- and boldly slashed his left shoulder, putting a long-scar across it. Badgerpaw gave a loud snarl and dug his claws into the earth, heaving himself upward and lunged, slamming Beepaw into a tree, Beepaw staggered onto her paws, the sides of her vision blurry.

Beepaw quickly raced up to Badgerpaw, zigzagging, and trying to confuse him, she then, when she had a chance, landed a strong slash across his cheek; Badgerpaw gave out a cry of pain, with scarlet droplets splattering around his paws. Badgerpaw panted wildly, trying to catch his breathe, once he finished, he gave Badgerpaw a sorrowful glance. But it had quickly changed to a devious smile; he walked up to Beepaw and began to loom over her.

He curled his claws and slammed them into Beepaw, Beepaw struggled to dodge but he was too quick, she could only imagine a quick image of fur and claws. Badgerpaw and grabbed her leg with his jaws, and used her weight to cause her to unbalance and trip, giving him and opportunity punish her. He sunk his claws into her shoulder, snarling fiercely, she the heard a whisper, that the creature's breathe would have smelled like a poisonous snake's, "kill her, Badgerpaw, it'll be quick and easy. End this cat that calls herself a clan-cat!" The voice called, then gruff and rasps voices echoed after her, "Do it. Do it. Badgerpaw- Badgerstar. Do it. Do it!" The last word sounded as if claws were scratching against stone, as Badgerpaw lifted his claws, Beepaw saw and image of cats, hidden among shadows, and calls of their grief and pain, filling the forest like birdsong.

She then saw an image of two cats watching above, transparent cats, watching proudly as cats fought to what seemed like, to the death, more images flooded through her mind, Beepaw gripped the ground as the world began to spin, and the sky twirled with the sun, moon, clouds, and stars creating a gaping hold, pain seemed to grip her, and bite her harder than a fox's fangs. "Beepaw!" A desperate wail called from behind her, Beepaw tried to respond but the pain was too much, she took in one last breathe…..


	12. Chapter 9

Questions

Birdflame: No not really XD

_**Pointer: **_

_**Badgerpaw's Pov**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Beepaw!" A desperate wail called from behind Badgerpaw, <em>Badgerpaw quickly snapped his head around to notice, Skypaw, Sandpaw, Firepaw, and Berrypaw along with Hollystar, Beechclaw, and Cedarstreak racing towards him. Badgerpaw saw how Hollystar's eyes where burning with rage, as she charged towards him, with her claws unsheathed.

Badgerpaw gave a bewildered expression, _What was happening, and why were they calling for Beepaw? _Badgerpaw thought, as they approached him, a strong scent of blood flooded his nose from under him; he quickly looked down, horrified. "Beepaw?!" He screeched, as he unhooked his claws, covered in her blood.

"Oh no…. please…." Badgerpaw murmured as tears filled his gaze, _What had I done? But…. Why can't I remember it? _Badgerpaw thought as Hollystar, Skypaw, Sandpaw, Firepaw, Beechclaw, Berrypaw, and Cedarstreak stood beside him, hearing horrified gasps only made the guilt that filled him worse.

"Sandpaw, Skypaw, Firepaw! Take her body back to camp! Let Jayfrost go check if she's still alive…..StormClan please…." She meowed, murmuring the last part. Badgerpaw watched silently as Berrypaw staggered away, not wanting to see her sister's limp body.

"Badgerpaw!" Hollystar snarled in his ear, Badperpaw flinched as her warm breathe streamed against it, Badgerpaw felt panic haze over him, he sunk his claws into the earth, his fur bristled wildly, Badgerpaw gave a quilt washed yowl, "I didn't do this! I-I didn't mean to- I-I…." Badgerpaw stammered, as he studied the blood washed earth from where Beepaw's body had laid, Badgerpaw felt tears rush down his face.

"Silence!" Hollystar snarled, loudly, "I can't take this anymore! I will punish any cat that harms these new apprentices, I can't deal with it! The complaints, rage, fear. Enough!" Hollystar roared, Cedarstreak only shuffled his paws and backed away from her outraged burst.

"Its okay, Hollystar." Beechclaw mewed calmly, "I know being leader is though, but you will make it through. Come on, lets just go for a walk, Cedarstreak can punish this apprentice." Badgerpaw flinched as Beechclaw had mewed, _this apprentice _through gritted teeth, _What were they going to do to me?_ Badgerpaw wondered, "Badgerpaw!" Cedarstreak growled, "Why did you attack her?"

"I-I don't know." Badgerpaw confessed, "it was just a blur to me," Badgerpaw curled his claws, as Beepaw's crimson colored blood dripped off of it, Badgerpaw only remembered how rage and strength seemed to burn through him, like a fire, and once Beepaw leaped, he attack fiercely, but the rest, he didn't know. Just frantic wails, and calls, pain piercing his side, his goal…..

"Liar!" Cedarstreak snarled, interrupting his thoughts, "you shall be doing _all _the apprentice duties for the rest of your apprenticeship, until Dusttalon, Hollystar, or I have anything else to say otherwise, _understand_?" Cedarstreak gave Badgerpaw a fierce glare, then gestured his tail towards camp, "Go." He ordered, Badgerpaw rose to his paws slowly, and walked towards camp, his blood covered pelt was surely going to raise questions.

_I didn't do this! I know I wouldn't! But why me? What had happened? StormClan….? _The words repeated in his head, sorrow seemed to bite as hard as a fox's fangs, but why did he have to do that? Couldn't he have ignored her, and kept walking along? Why was he so mouse-brained? Badgerpaw continued to look for answers within himself. Maybe he could ask The Place with no Storms. They would have an answer right?

"Go to camp, Badgerpaw." Cedarstreak hissed, breaking his thoughts, "Go let Jayfrost check you."

Badgerpaw felt as if the words had raked their claws against him, the trees around him loomed over him like cats, wanting to crush him, and well… kill him for his crime. Badgerpaw reluctantly entered the bramble tunnel, making his way towards camp, but as he entered, cats began to stare at him, either glares, or fear seemed to glow through their eyes, Badgerpaw wanted to run away in shame as Firepaw and Skypaw had a mixture of the look, his own littermates.

Badgerpaw felt Cedarstreak slam into his flank, shoving him out of the way, Badgerpaw ignored the pain that ached on his flank, Badgerpaw stood still as a stone, as gazes seemed to bore into him. "He killed Beepaw!" Murmurs and gossip spread among the clearing of camp, like birdsong to his ears, "Skypaw! Firepaw!" Badgerpaw mouthed towards them, but they shook their heads, padding towards the apprentices' den, "He's not our littermate." He heard one of them whisper, "he's just a murder."

Badgerpaw felt as if claws had raked his heart, _"He's not our littermate."_ The words repeated themselves_, "He's just a murder." _Badgerpaw leapt towards the bramble tunnel, scurrying it the outside of it, ignoring the thorns that pierced his flesh as he clawed his way frantically up, Badgerpaw forced his way out of the tunnel, racing towards the stream, clumsily falling over pebbles, branches, fallen trees, logs, and rocks. Snow stuck onto his paws, as he forced a path through it, wind buffeted him.

Badgerpaw reached the stream, quickly climbing onto the cliff that hung over it, he scrapped his claws against the rock, pushing his way up, as fierce winds tried to throw him off into the stream. Badgerpaw heaved himself upwards, resting near the stream that poured into both the stream below it, and into the lake. Grass bunched between his wide paws as he walked towards the bank of the stream, staring at his reflection.

"Why, why, why?" Badgerpaw hissed to himself through the stream, he store at the claw mark among his cheek, and the scar across his left shoulder. He green eyes flashed wildly, with a reflection of a familiar color of- amber! Badgerpaw staggered back, as images flooded his mind of The Place of no Storms. _No… it can't be… _Badgerpaw snarled to himself, _No! _He yowled silently towards the dry bog before him.

"Badgerpaw, stop." A voice called behind him, Badgerpaw spun around, to face a big solid gray tom, with a long black stripe along we're his spine was located, his amber eyes glowed with no emotion, as his claws were unsheathed- like always.

"Blackstripe, leave me be." Badgerpaw snarled, his he raked his claws along the bank of the stream, Badgerpaw could tell his green eyes were flashing wildly with outrage, and his fur was fluffed up to twice it's size.

"We hold answers." Blackstripe mewed with contempt, his amber eyes glowed calmly, like the stream's flow.

"I don't care, don't you see? I'm tired of all of these blames! I'm innocent!" Badgerpaw hissed, he curled his claws as his claim slipped out, _Am I really innocent? _

"Your right, yet wrong, Badgerpaw." Blackstripe mewed, taking a step closer towards Badgerpaw.

"What do you mean?" Badgerpaw snarled, flattening his ears, he bared his fangs as the stepped closer towards him.

"Shreddedstar possessed you, Badgerpaw. She wanted you to feel strength, but you try to hide it." Blackstripe snarled as he loomed over to Badgerpaw, triggering his attack.

Badgerpaw leaped, giving a quick claw swipe along his shoulder, he quickly leaped over to the right, dodging one of Blackstripe's blows, and then leaped to the left, giving a quick lunge for the left part of his neck, which was vulnerable from Blackstripe facing the right with shock.

Blackstripe flopped over onto his side, allowing Badgerpaw to sink his claws into his shoulder, "You all caused this! It's not fair! I suffer from my own _right _actions?" Badgerpaw hissed angrily, digging his hind claws into the frost layered earth.

Blackstripe gave a curt smirk, "The timid badger hides in the bank of dark trees." Blackstripe gave a quick bite onto Badgerpaw's paw which rested near his jaws, dragging Badgerpaw downwards, Blackstripe quickly scrambled to his paws, pinning Badgerpaw with his front paws. "You're a strong cat, Badgerpaw. Stop hiding it and become a true warrior."

Badgerpaw gave a loud snarl, "I don't care, and you made me kill Beepaw! It wasn't for strength, it was for ambition!"

Blackstripe gave him a long stare, "Check before you presume." He meowed, letting Badgerpaw flail under his paws with rage.

"I'll kill you! Get off of me! Now!" Badgerpaw roared, but Blackstripe gave him a grin, "How about-"

"Badgerpaw!" A voice called from under the cliff, "Coming!" Badgerpaw called, he forced himself upwards, but to his surprise, Blackstripe had already faded, Badgerpaw quickly rushed towards the stream, dipping into it, washing the dried-and-fresh blood off of his black-and-white fur, he quickly leaped out the water, giving his body a quick shake from his drenched pelt, and looked over the edge of the cliff, meeting eye-to-eye with Skypaw, Firepaw, and Sandpaw.

"Hollystar wanted us to get you, its sunset!" Sandpaw mewed, licking her chest, "Come on!"

Badgerpaw quickly leapt down, letting the pain drain form his legs, and quickly followed, being flanked by Skypaw and Firepaw, with Sandpaw in the lead.

"Where's Berrypaw?" Badgerpaw meowed, curiously to Berrypaw's disappearance. "She wanted to stay with Beepaw, she's breathing." Sandpaw meowed, after a short time of silence washed over the group of apprentices. Badgerpaw felt icy terror and relief wash over him. He was happy that Beepaw was alive, but was also terrorized that Beepaw and Berrypaw would distrust him and blame him as a 'murder', or even try to kill him.

Badgerpaw stayed silent as they reached camp, he entered fist through the bramble tunnel, ignoring the stares, glares, and gossip from his clanmates, racing towards the medicine cat's den, and he stopped at the entrance, peeking inside watching how Berrypaw sat near Beepaw as she slept. Badgerpaw could hear her rhythmic breathing, and her flank rising up and down as she rest. Badgerpaw's body washed fully with relief now, thankful to StormClan, she had recovered, and would probably be on her paws in a few days.

Badgerpaw quickly entered into the apprentices' den, and settled onto his nest. Eventually the other apprentices arrive as the stars began to twinkle above. Badgerpaw closed his eyes, hoping to be lulled to sleep by the others' breathing, but only guilt filled him, as he remembered how Beepaw's limp body rested under his wide paws, and how his claw marks seemed to claim Beepaw as his enemy, he them remembered how easily Shreddedstar took control of him. _Am I that weak? _Badgerpaw wondered is despair, soon more thoughts flooded his mind, and a haze of rage washed over his vision, he unsheathed his claws, and ripped the outline of his nest.

Once a cold breeze washed over him, he stopped. This rage and power was changing him, he remembered how he was kind and timid as a little kit, but joining The Place of no Storms, was a big mistake. He had changed to a real badger, destructive, outraged, and powerful. Badgerpaw remembered how easily every move he was taught, and all his strength, had been at the tip of his claws.

But Badgerpaw knew only one thing.

He was a monster.


	13. Chapter 10

**_I'll be trying to update my writing style, I hope you enjoy! :3 _**

_~ Sharptalon_

* * *

><p><em>Rain splashed wildly near the bracken screen <em>of the Medicine Cat's den, wind flooded through the screen, pushing in moist-and cold leaf-bare air.

"Berrypaw?" Beepaw mewed softly, in search of her sister; she blinked her weary eyes as her muscled ached. Beepaw winced as the bite on her tail stung as she flicked her tail-tip, had Badgerpaw injured her that badly?

"Good, you're awake." Jayfrost meowed, brushing past the bramble screen, carry marigold in her jaws, "Berrypaw went out hunting, and in look of Badgerpaw, she was quite worried for you, and wanted something fresh for you to eat."

Beepaw gave a brisk nod, and got up to her paws, as lightning streaked across the sky with a loud clap of thunder. "Where is Badgerpaw?" Beepaw meowed with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't know. He's been leaving often, away from camp, and every-cat. I just feel as if he wants to be by himself, he might be guilty for hurting you this bad." Jayfrost replied softly, as she settled her herbs in the back of the cave; into the storage room.

"I don't want him to feel bad; I shouldn't have insulted him anyways." Beepaw meowed; she felt a stab of guilt, why did she have to mock the young apprentice?

"Its okay, Beepaw. We all make mistakes right?" Jayfrost paused, and then continued, "He was usually timid as a kit, but I think he's becoming too like his father, Dusttalon. I don't even now why Hollystar decided Dusttalon was a good mentor for him."

Rustles quickly sounded from the entrance of the Medicine Cat's den, as a cat brushed pass it, Beepaw could tell, by the smell of it that it was Berrypaw with a blackbird dangling in her jaws. As she approached Beepaw, Beepaw could smell as if she was drenched- which she could tell by the droplets pounding at the earth.

"Here's your blackbird, Beepaw." Berrypaw meowed as she gently rested her blackbird at her nest, her pale sky-blue eyes gleaming with pride from her catch.

"Thanks, but I think you should get dried off." Beepaw meowed, with a suggestion, as she leaned forward to eat her blackbird.

"I know." Berrypaw meowed softly, as she began to lick the droplets off of her, and twitched her tail-tip, sending a few droplets around.

"Did you find Badgerpaw, Berrypaw?" Beepaw meowed, after gulping down a piece of her blackbird.

"No." She meowed, licking her hind-leg. "But why do you even care?"

Beepaw narrowed her eyes, fur bristling, "He's a clanmate, Berrypaw. No cat leaves their clanmates behind."

"Okay, okay. But just promise me you'll stay away from him, won't you?" Berrypaw meowed, with sympathy glowing in her pale sky-blue eyes, but Beepaw could tell from her voice she had become hostile with the black-and-white tomcat.

"I'll try, but I can't promise." Beepaw meowed, biting off a chunk of the blackbird.

Berrypaw gave a faint sigh, and twitched her whiskers, "fine, but you better promise that."

"I promise," Beepaw meowed, rolling her eyes. Ever since they had become apprentices, they had no time for each other. Everything was about hunting or fighting, including their duties.

As soon as Beepaw finished eating her blackbird, Berrypaw swiftly picked up the bones in her jaws. "I'll take this for the dirt-place for you." Berrypaw quickly trotted out the nursery, her tail high as she padded into the raging storm outside.

Beepaw shuffled her paws; _I can do that myself you know! _Beepaw imagined her snatching the bones from her sister's jaws, and walking away towards the dirt-place, but she couldn't do that, not without aching muscles, and pain coursing through her body.

As lightning struck, sending images of flood water, and cats frantically trying to swim to safety, paws smacked against the water, queens racing to their drowning kits, _Why? When is this occuring_- "Badgerpaw's back!" A voice called from outside the Medicine Cat's den, cutting through Beepaw's thoughts.

Beepaw felt energy course through her veins, she heaved herself upwards, trying her best to race towards Badgerpaw, for a huge apology, but pain winced through her, and also Jayfrost's orders had stopped her, "Rest, Beepaw. You can see Badgerpaw later."

Beepaw let out a loud snarl, causing the Light gray tabby Medicine Cat's fur to bristle with hostility, and her claws to unsheathe, "I was a warrior too, Beepaw."

Beepaw quickly settled back into her nest, flexing her claws, she wished she could leave this wretched place. To be on her paws, the wind in her fur, the earth under her claws as she hunted. Anything but being cooped up in a den with so many stinky herbs!

Beepaw wrapped her tail around her nose, closing her eyes, and resting her head on her paws. She wanted to have dreams of being out, back into the wild. Where she was free and happy.

But the only thing she found was in a dark forest. Tall, dark, dank winding trees. A swamp below her paws. And hot stifling air, seeming to threaten to force the air out her lungs and suffocate her. What was thus place?

"Welcome." A voice snarled, seeming to drip from contempt, which broke her thoughts, "Welcome to The Place of No Storms."

Beepaw eyes' opened wide as a huge, battle-scared solid-gray tom stood before her. He had a torn ear and a long scar across his shoulder. A long, patchy stripe of black fur ran across his spine, with a scar just above his black nose.

"We know what you want, Beepaw." The tom snarled, unsheathing his claws. "You want to be free again, and learn the ways of a true warrior."

Beepaw nodded slowly, could she trust this tom, wherever she may have been?

"I am Blackstripe, and if you promise to walk aside us, you can be a true warrior. We'll train you, to have a stronger bond with the clans, and we'll guide you through your battles." The tom growled much lower, but Beepaw still knew his eyes gleamed with hostility.

"I agree, Blackstripe. I'll walk beside- where ever this place is." Beepaw mewed, feeling reluctance flood over her as water gushed over her paws.

"We'll promise, we'll do all in our power to unite you with FoxClan, with the other warriors. You'll be _strong." _Blackstripe meowed much calmer. _Strong?_ The word began to spin endless webs within her mind, like a spider, _Is that what I want? _


	14. Chapter 11

_Beepaw followed silently among Blackstripe _through the wide, echoing silence of the forest, the wet earth under her paws had gotten between her toes, and had drenched her belly fur with mud.

_Why do they live in this place? Aren't the cats of StormClan? They should have a better place to live for serving the clans! _

Blackstripe signaled Beepaw to stop with a flick of his tail, a wide, sluggish stream gushed violently as it drifted, separating the island with the rest of The Place of No Storms.

"We have to cross." Blackstripe meowed, stepping forward towards the stream. "It's the only way to go meet your clanmates."

"My clanmates come here?" Beepaw meowed with curiosity biting her sharper than a fox's fangs.  
>"Why?"<p>

"They want to get stronger too, don't they?" Blackstripe growled with contempt and hostility. "They aren't mouse-brained, just to let this place fly bye!"

"Sorry." Beepaw meowed with an apologetic tone. "But who trains here?"

"We train apprentices and warriors, to become stronger, better warriors. Only FoxClan warriors. They seem to be the strongest and best warriors of all the clans." Blackstripe mewed.

Beepaw nodded. "How do we cross the stream?"

"The log over there. We'll us it to cross the stream, it's slippery." Blackstripe growled softly. "I don't want an apprentice drowning here."

Beepaw nodded leaping onto the thick, mud smeared log. Water rushed loudly below it as her claws scrapped along the log, keeping her safely among it.

As soon as they were close to the other side, Beepaw leapt landing neatly onto the other side. Quickly Blackstripe leapt beside her, gesturing his tail to continue.

"We're almost there, understood?"

Beepaw nodded as they slipped through the darkness of the dank, looming trees. They quickly scurried towards a wide dip of land, where the trees loomed among it- like the rest of the forest. Beepaw scanned the area, noticing all shapes of figures of cats, fighting and training within the dip of the earth.

"Notice any cats here?" Blackstripe hissed, with his amber eyes glowing with hostility.

"I see- I think I see, Badgerpaw, Berrpaw, Squirrelwin, Dusttalon, Darkwater, and Birchwhisker." Beepaw meowed, as she narrowed her eyes to scan among the group of cats, slashing and swiping at each other with unsheathed claws.

"Good, now go join them, you're being trained by Whitetail, tonight." Blackstripe growled, gesturing his gray tail. "Good luck, newbie."

Beepaw quickly trotted down towards the shallow dip of land, blood had already flooded her nostrils, the loud hisses and yowls of pain seemed to yowl in her ears.

Beepaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground, waiting for Whitetail to notice her, and allow her into the training session, and much to her luck, he did.

"And who do we have here?" Whitetail snarled, leaping down from the boulder he watched the cats fought. The rest of her clanmates turned around, giving her hostile glances. She could tell they're pellts were fluffed and hot, from the heat of battle.

"I am Beepaw, from FoxClan, and I have come to train alongside you." Beepaw replied, unhooking her claws from the marshy ground below her paws. "I want to become a stronger warrior."

"Fine then!" Whitetail spat. "I want a new group of pairs! Warriors against apprentices! Now!"

Beepaw quickly scurried towards Berrypaw and Badgerpaw that sat a mouse-tail away from each other, _Hostility must be high between them. _

"Good then, fight!" Whitetail yowled as he settled back onto the boulder. "And I want you to fight as if the other group was LightninClan scum, coming to steal your territory, or prey, kits, or have killed your own kin!"

Beepaw felt rage course through her as if a cat had killed her sister, she fluffed out her tail, and fur, and bared his fangs, leaping towards Birchwhisker.

"I'm much stronger than I was during our first battle, kittypet!" Birchwhisker snarled as he landed a strong blow among Beepaw's shoulder.

"I am too!" Beepaw retorted, as she gave a quick slash onto his muzzle, then a swift swipe at his ear.

Birchwhisker backed away, and prepared his muscled to leap, lunging towards her, quickly Beepaw ducked, sending the warrior flying over her head.

"You should have landed a blow on his stomach." Whitetail suggested. "It would have gave you a better chance to land a blow."

Beepaw nodded, and slipped to the right as Birchwhisker charged towards her, she landed a strong blow against his shoulder, and clenched her teeth onto his long tail.

The warrior quickly stretched his neck to face her, and gave out a loud snarl. "Get off of me!" He quickly kicked his hind-legs onto Beepaw's chest sending her flying into a wet patch of mud. Beepaw gave out a loud snarl, and leaped up to her paws.

"Berrypaw!" Badgerpaw wailed as she was easily pinned by Darkwater, Badgerpaw gave a loud snarl towards his mentor, Dusttalon and leaped sinking his claws deep into his shoulder. Dusttalon bared his fangs and bit into Badgerpaw's exposed shoulder, he quickly tripped Badgerpaw with his hind-paws, sending him off balance, Dusttalon quickly turned the tides, and pinned him down.

Beepaw snapped back into reality as Birchwhisker hurdled towards him, claws outstretched, Beepaw dodged once more, and rolled onto her back, battered his belly with her hide-paws, and quickly pushed him onto the ground.

She scrambled towards his body as he gasped fro air, and flipped him over, she sunk her claws deep within his shoulders, and rested her hind-paws onto his belly, putting him pressure onto him.

"Good job, Beepaw." Whitetail growled, with pride glowing in his eyes. "Badgerpaw, I expected better than you! Your much stronger than any cat here-"

"Shut up!" Badgerpaw roared, battering Dusttalon's belly with his hind-paws, forcing him to stagger off of him in pain. "I am a strong warrior! I will be! Just stay out of my fur!"

Whitetail had a look of surprise in his eyes. "You aren't if it wasn't for Shreddedstar-"

"I said, shut up!" Badgerpaw snarled, leaping at the tom with unsheathed claws. Whitetail was quickly brought down from Badgerpaw's lunge, and they were evenly matched.

They began to wrestle among the floor, clawing and scratching for one to give up. "You have no right to take to me, I can easily end your life!" Badgerpaw hissed into his ear, aloud.

"You'll never be strong enough to!" Whitetail snarled back, quickly Badgerpaw hooked his hind-claws into Whitetail's leg pressuring it down, as Whitetail rolled, the claws in his hind-leg had wrenched his leg, forcing out a cry of pain.

"What do you say now?" Badgerpaw hissed, slashing his front claws onto his ear, slicing it off.

Whitetail smirked. "You're still a strong warrior."

Badgerpaw snarled and got off of him, digging his claws into the earth. "I will be. I promise to FoxClan."

Badgerpaw began to fade off from the forest, his green eyes blazed with calmness instead of fury, as he began to disappear from the forest, only leading the trace of his visit by the claw marks the he raked into the ground.

"Go, all of you!" Whitetail snarled, his fur bristling with rage. "Leave this place, until tonight my friends."


	15. Chapter 12

_Beepaw followed silently among Blackstripe _through the wide, echoing silence of the forest, the wet earth under her paws had gotten between her toes, and had drenched her belly fur with mud.

_Why do they live in this place? Aren't thy cats of StormClan? They should have a better place to live for serving the clans! _

Blackstripe signaled Beepaw to stop with a flick of his tail, a wide, sluggish stream gushed violently as it drifted, separating the island with the rest of The Place of No Storms.

"We have to cross." Blackstripe meowed, stepping forward towards the stream. "It's the only way to go meet your clanmates."

"My clanmates come here?" Beepaw meowed with curiosity biting her sharper than a fox's fangs.  
>"Why?"<p>

"They want to get stronger too, don't they?" Blackstripe growled with contempt and hostility. "They aren't mouse-brained, just to let this place fly bye!"

"Sorry." Beepaw meowed with an apologetic tone. "But who trains here?"

"We train apprentices and warriors, to become stronger, better warriors. Only FoxClan warriors. They seem to be the strongest and best warriors of all the clans." Blackstripe mewed.

Beepaw nodded. "How do we cross the stream?"

"The log over there. We'll us it to cross the stream, it's slippery." Blackstripe growled softly. "I don't want an apprentice drowning here."

Beepaw nodded leaping onto the thick, mud smeared log. Water rushed loudly below it as her claws scrapped along the log, keeping her safely among it.

As soon as they were close to the other side, Beepaw leapt landing neatly onto the other side. Quickly Blackstripe leapt beside her, gesturing his tail to continue.

"We're almost there, understood?"

Beepaw nodded as they slipped through the darkness of the dank, looming trees. They quickly scurried towards a wide dip of land, where the trees loomed among it- like the rest of the forest. Beepaw scanned the area, noticing all shapes of figures of cats, fighting and training within the dip of the earth.

"Notice any cats here?" Blackstripe hissed, with his amber eyes glowing with hostility.

"I see- I think I see, Badgerpaw, Berrpaw, Squirrelwin, Dusttalon, Darkwater, and Birchwhisker." Beepaw meowed, as she narrowed her eyes to scan among the group of cats, slashing and swiping at each other with unsheathed claws.

"Good, now go join them, you're being trained by Whitetail, tonight." Blackstripe growled, gesturing his gray tail. "Good luck, newbie."

Beepaw quickly trotted down towards the shallow dip of land, blood had already flooded her nostrils, the loud hisses and yowls of pain seemed to yowl in her ears.

Beepaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground, waiting for Whitetail to notice her, and allow her into the training session, and much to her luck, he did.

"And who do we have here?" Whitetail snarled, leaping down from the boulder he watched the cats fought. The rest of her clanmates turned around, giving her hostile glances. She could tell they're pellts were fluffed and hot, from the heat of battle.

"I am Beepaw, from FoxClan, and I have come to train alongside you." Beepaw replied, unhooking her claws from the marshy ground below her paws. "I want to become a stronger warrior."

"Fine then!" Whitetail spat. "I want a new group of pairs! Warriors against apprentices! Now!" 

Beepaw quickly scurried towards Berrypaw and Badgerpaw that sat a mouse-tail away from each other, _Hostility must be high between them. _

"Good then, fight!" Whitetail yowled as he settled back onto the boulder. "And I want you to fight as if the other group was LightninClan scum, coming to steal your territory, or prey, kits, or have killed your own kin!"

Beepaw felt rage course through her as if a cat had killed her sister, she fluffed out her tail, and fur, and bared his fangs, leaping towards Birchwhisker.

"I'm much stronger than I was during our first battle, kittypet!" Birchwhisker snarled as he landed a strong blow among Beepaw's shoulder.

"I am too!" Beepaw retorted, as she gave a quick slash onto his muzzle, then a swift swipe at his ear.

Birchwhisker backed away, and prepared his muscled to leap, lunging towards her, quickly Beepaw ducked, sending the warrior flying over her head.

"You should have landed a blow on his stomach." Whitetail suggested. "It would have gave you a better chance to land a blow."

Beepaw nodded, and slipped to the right as Birchwhisker charged towards her, she landed a strong blow against his shoulder, and clenched her teeth onto his long tail.

The warrior quickly stretched his neck to face her, and gave out a loud snarl. "Get off of me!" He quickly kicked his hind-legs onto Beepaw's chest sending her flying into a wet patch of mud. Beepaw gave out a loud snarl, and leaped up to her paws.

"Berrypaw!" Badgerpaw wailed as she was easily pinned by Darkwater, Badgerpaw gave a loud snarl towards his mentor, Dusttalon and leaped sinking his claws deep into his shoulder. Dusttalon bared his fangs and bit into Badgerpaw's exposed shoulder, he quickly tripped Badgerpaw with his hind-paws, sending him off balance, Dusttalon quickly turned the tides, and pinned him down.

Beepaw snapped back into reality as Birchwhisker hurdled towards him, claws outstretched, Beepaw dodged once more, and rolled onto her back, battered his belly with her hide-paws, and quickly pushed him onto the ground.

She scrambled towards his body as he gasped fro air, and flipped him over, she sunk her claws deep within his shoulders, and rested her hind-paws onto his belly, putting him pressure onto him.

"Good job, Beepaw." Whitetail growled, with pride glowing in his eyes. "Badgerpaw, I expected better than you! Your much stronger than any cat here-"

"Shut up!" Badgerpaw roared, battering Dusttalon's belly with his hind-paws, forcing him to stagger off of him in pain. "I am a strong warrior! I will be! Just stay out of my fur!"

Whitetail had a look of surprise in his eyes. "You aren't if it wasn't for Shreddedstar-"

"I said, shut up!" Badgerpaw snarled, leaping at the tom with unsheathed claws. Whitetail was quickly brought down from Badgerpaw's lunge, and they were evenly matched.

They began to wrestle among the floor, clawing and scratching for one to give up. "You have no right to take to me, I can easily end your life!" Badgerpaw hissed into his ear, aloud.

"You'll never be strong enough to!" Whitetail snarled back, quickly Badgerpaw hooked his hind-claws into Whitetail's leg pressuring it down, as Whitetail rolled, the claws in his hind-leg had wrenched his leg, forcing out a cry of pain.

"What do you say now?" Badgerpaw hissed, slashing his front claws onto his ear, slicing it off.

Whitetail smirked. "You're still a strong warrior."

Badgerpaw snarled and got off of him, digging his claws into the earth. "I will be. I promise to FoxClan."

Badgerpaw began to fade off from the forest, his green eyes blazed with calmness instead of fury, as he began to disappear from the forest, only leading the trace of his visit by the claw marks the he raked into the ground.

"Go, all of you!" Whitetail snarled, his fur bristling with rage. "Leave this place, until tonight my friends."


	16. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry for all the errors and mistakes! If i can find the time to fix them, i will, and happy late thanksgiving!_

* * *

><p><em>Badgerpaw woke up with pain clawing at <em>his side. Badgerpaw gave out a loud yawn, and began to tend to his wounds, liking them clean. He licked his paw, rubbing his face, and rubbed them among his ears.

Badgerpaw swiveled his head, and gave his shoulders quick licks, flattening his fur against his wounds oozing blood.

After Badgerpaw had finished, he trotted out the den, and grabbed something off the fresh-kill pile.

"Badgerpaw, can Birchkit have that thrust?" Skypaw meowed. "Goldentuft caught greencough."

Badgerpaw nodded and gave her the prey. "What happened to the other cats that got greencough?"

"They died." Skypaw mewed, with her eyes clouded. "You weren't here, I know. But it was glad to see them go without trouble to the skies of StormClan."

Badgerpaw dipped his head in respect. "I'll go get something fresh for Goldentuft and the rest of the clan to eat. Can you tell Dusttalon?"

"Sure, Badgerpaw." Skypaw meowed, and quickly carried the thrust to the Medicine Cat's den.

_That's where Beepaw is. _

Badgerpaw shook his head, trying to focus on hunting. Badgerpaw quickly crawled through the bramble tunnel, and leaped out into the forest, smelling a strong scent of LightningClan. _What happened to them yesterday anyways? _

Badgerpaw ignored the scent they had left, and raced through the undergrowth, towards the stream that divided FoxClan territory and GaleClan. Badgerpaw unsheathed his claws, and took in deep breathes, the scent of mice and shrew filled his nose easily.

Badgerpaw stepped down lightly, like Dusttalon had taught him, and began to walk silently through the forest, he used the fox-stalking technique, and took in deep breathes, locating a mice near the roots of a tree, nibbling on a poppy seed.

Badgerpaw stalked it silently, as it picked up another poppy seed to enjoy. He crouched, tensed his muscled, and leapt, the mouse noticed his moving figure as he blocked the sunlight, the mouse began to scurry with fear, but Badgerpaw quickly caught it, trapped within his claws.

He withdrew his claws, letting the mouse ran free, but he quickly snatched up the mouse, hooking his claws into his neck, killing it.

Badgerpaw quickly buried his prey, and began to search for more.

Quickly a mouse easily appeared in front of him, watching him.

Its beady eyes seemed too stared into his soul.

Badgerpaw unsheathed his claws, and raced towards it.

The mouse leaped up, dodging the killing blow Badgerpaw tried to use.

The mouse leaped right past him, landing neatly onto it's paws.

Badgerpaw let out a growl of frustration. _Is__ that thing even a mouse? _

Badgerpaw charged at his, his fangs bared as he tried to trap it under his paws.

The mouse dodged his blow, by leaping backwards, and began to race towards the outer part of the forest.

Badgerpaw began to pursue it, as it began to run towards the hills and fields of GaleClan, leaping across the stream.

The mouse quickly made a turn, towards an unclaimed area of the clans, but Badgerpaw didn't care. _If this mouse can run this fast, it'll be great prey for the elders. _

Quickly the mouse leaped through a scrub, Badgerpaw followed, but as he landed, earth gave away from beneath his paws, he felt himself tumbling endlessly downwards, stifling air seemed to pass through his thick fur, soil stuck to his wide paws.

He was sliding downwards, in what seemed as a tunnel.

Quickly Badgerpaw felt the earth give way beneath his paws again, but a few heart-beats later, he was within an old, cave, and water splashes softly near his paws.

_Squeak! Squeak! _

Badgerpaw turned around to see the mouse licking softly at the water, this was his chance!

Badgerpaw crouched and tensed his muscles, unsheathed his claws…and leapt!

The mouse dodged skidding into the water.

"What are you?" Badgerpaw snarled.

The mouse looked at him with an expression of bewilderment.

Then, the mouse's eyes lit up, and quickly it began to grow larger, and its tawny fur began to mix with auburn fur, its ears became pointy, and its tail began to grow auburn fur.

The creature grew into a slender, muscular shape of a fox, and blinked its beady eyes until they became golden.

"Sun." Badgerpaw breathed. "Why are you here?"

Sun only snickered, and flicked her tail. "You shouldn't be surprised; your paws are on a journey- that I must guide with my paws- or even my claws."

"But why did you bring me here?" Badgerpaw meowed narrowing his eyes in mistrust. "Lure me in a windswept place- that I've never set paw in."

Sun flicked her ear tip. "Oh, but Badgerpaw, this place used to scurry with life, when the tribe lived here, near the lake. They used to send their Novices here, to see if they could become Warriors, like you're trying too."

Sun gave her paw a quick lick. "A cat lives down here. A dead one. Find him, using my stone. His name is Clouded Skies. He was left here, behind from his own clan. They left him here alone for eternity, now he walks these tunnels." Sun paused, and got up to her paws, unsheathing her claws and gripped the ground. "His tale is a sad one. But he will be able to tell you more."

Badgerpaw remembered about those cats that lived in some cave. _That was a tribe? Yet they unite themselves and leave one cat behind? _Memories of the visit he had flooded his mind. _Lightning scares the fox. _

"Wait, Sun!" Badgerpaw called out as she began to shape-shift once more. "I got a prophecy or an omen maybe…? But anyways, what does '_Lightning scares the fox mean?'_"

Sun stretched her head around, as she began to grow smaller and much plumper. "It is even out of my reach, StormClan may know. But they will not speak to you or me. Ask Clouded Skies. He wasn't accepted into StormClan, but he will tell you what he may know, as he can sneak his ways into their skies."

Quickly Sun became a tawny colored mouse, her round beady eyes stared back blankly at Badgerpaw for a brief heart-beat, and she sprang onto her paws, rushing up into the tunnel. As Sun disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, a small, scared rock tumbled down, next to his paws.

_This better be worth it. _Badgerpaw thought bitterly as he stared down to the rock near his paws. _I don't want to waste my time listening to a dead cat's story when I knew Sun knew all the answers but she didn't talk! Why didn't she have spoken what she already knows about my destiny? _

Deep regret seemed to gnaw at Badgerpaw. Sun would have told him about his destiny. But maybe she was scent by StormClan to walk with him, to cheer him up about his crimes among FoxClan. _If she had known anything about my destiny, she would tell me all she's known. But now I feel as if I have known, that this is all a lie; just for StormClan to make me feel as if I was some-cat among my clanmates. But I'm not. _

_I'm no cat._


	17. Chapter 14

_Badgerpaw unsheathed his claws_ and rested them among the rock. The traced a mark of claws, and closed his eyes, water lapped playfully over his paws.

_Was this all worth it? _He thought. _Finding the sake of my so called 'destiny' over the life of my clan? _

"Intruder!" A voice snarled with contempt and hostility.

Badgerpaw flung his eyes open, as his storm at a pale blue-gray tom. His amber eyes blazed with rage, while he arced his back and unsheathed his claws. He curled his lips into a snarl, and bared his fangs.

"What are you doing in _my _tunnels?" The tom snarled, flattening his ears.

"I am Badger-"

"Badger's Claws?" The tom interrupted with a hint of calmness. "Have the rest returned?"

"No, I'm not Badger's Claws." Badgerpaw snarled with irritation of the tom's stupidity of a wild guess. "I am Badger_paw_."

The tom gave out a loud snarl once more. "Then _leave_!" He spat. "How did you even get here?"

"A fox named Sun- she wanted me to speak some cat named Clouded Skies-about the tribe or my ancestors. Do you know him?" Badgerpaw mewed. Quickly the tom's eyes lit up with excitement, the tom's fur lied flat again, and he sat down.

"I am Clouded Skies. Once from the cats of the tribe. I died here, as a novice from the debris that fell, from the tunnels after I survive the flood. I'm forever lost in this place, till my life is complete- no my purpose." Clouded Skies mewed; to Badgerpaw he seemed as a wise tom, he would have made a great deputy to the tribe if he had survived.

Badgerpaw settled onto his paws. "But why stay here? For what reason?"

"My mate." Clouded Skies meowed. "I was apprenticed late, my mate, Badger's Claws, my apprenticed at my time, and ever since my assessment day, it rained I had to wait moons. Eventually Badger's Claws who was assed before me. We had fallen in love as novices. We decided to have kits- they were beautiful, perfect as bright, sunny skies. One looked like me, so we have named her Sunny Sky. The other one- a bright ginger tom; we had named Warm Sun. Eventually, a day after they were born, I leaped into the tunnels, and have died." Clouded Skies paused.

"I didn't even get to have time for them! Badger's Claws mourned moons, yet they never came in to look for me- nor my body! My kits know nothing of me, only about the stories she has told them. But they're all dead!" He spat.

"I lost endless moons being with them, but yet StormClan doesn't let me join them- my family. Once they had left the mountains I was lost! I used to return to the cave, speak to my mate in her dreams, but I couldn't reach out to the kits. I don't know which clan they've joined but…"

"The laughter, the cries of joy, happiness, which it mocks me; I know that is a freedom I will never enjoy. I have to roam these tunnels, until I fade for good. Until I am killed by a cat, I walk these tunnels. Never ever to see the light of day or night again, from this place."

Badgerpaw felt sympathy for the tom. _To be left here to rot and never be able to walk the skies of your kin. Never should a cat have that fate._

"But your destiny." Clouded Skies continued. "I can give you answers."

"How?" Badgerpaw questioned. "Sun didn't have answers, what makes you so sure you will?"

"Lightning scares the fox." Clouded Skies meowed, narrowing his eyes with a challenging look. "I can tell you _what _it means."

"What?" Badgerpaw meowed, trying to hide the eagerness from his voice. "What does it mean?" 

"Compare what the names are related too." Clouded Skies suggested. "It may be near your memory, 'cause you live near them every day."

Badgerpaw unsheathed his claws, and gave out an earsplitting hiss. "I want to know _what _it means not _how _to find what it means!"

Clouded Skies shrugged, and got onto his paws, stretching his limbs. "I'm_ not_ a mouse you can scare information from."

Badgerpaw held back a growl in his voice, remembering one thing. _His destiny. _"But what is my destiny about, Clouded Skies? What will I do?"

Clouded Skies stared at him, and narrowed his eyes into an icy gaze, "Forest." He replied.

"Forest?" Badgerpaw echoed, dumbfounded. "What 'forest?"

"StormClan shall decide 'what forest'" Clouded Skies meowed through gritted teeth. "I do not control what they do."

_He's not telling me anything! _Badgerpaw snarled to himself. _I might as well leave! _

"Clouded Skies… I must leave." Badgerpaw mewed, hoping he would let him leave this windswept place. "My clan they need me."

"And as if my tribe needed me." Clouded Skies growled aloud. "Leave, Badgerpaw. I only hoped that my tribemates have cared for me as much."

Badgerpaw nodded, and rested his paw on the stone that had become cold. He closed his eyes murmuring, _Back to the clans-the lake. _He repeated it. Cold air sweeped through his fur, ruffling it. Warm energy flooded throughout his body, earth had vanished from his paws.

"Goodbye, Badgerpaw!" Clouded Skies called. "May StormClan guide your paw steps, and give you good storms!"

Badgerpaw opened his eyes as he replied, but found himself in FoxClan territory; where he had buried his plump mouse. The sun began to set slowly across the horizon of the yellow, orange and red sky. The trees' branches waved in like a gesture of a cat's tail.

The rock had been laid beneath Badgerpaw's paws; quickly he picked it up, with his jaws, and bounded of towards the birch tree on his right. He dug a hole near it's roots, and buried it. He didn't know if Sun would approve of burying one of her most prized possessions, but it was for the best, for not cat to find it.

Badgerpaw bounded back towards where his prey was buried and dug it up. He clamped it tight between his jaws, and raced towards camp. He scurried through the forest; the leaf-bare blades of grass seemed to lick his belly at every paw step.

The cold gentle breeze plastered his whiskers at his wide black-and-white face as he ran forcefully against it.

He took quick paw steps, finally approaching camp through the tunnel, and lightly put his prey on the fresh-kill pile. He bounded off to the medicine cat's den, seeing Beepaw settled down near Berrypaw sharing tongues. Goldentuft rested far from among them, asleep, with her flank rising at every breath.

_Good. _Badgerpaw thought. _Everything is how it's supposed to be. _

"Badgerpaw!" A deep voice called from behind. _Dusttalon. _Badgerpaw thought bitterly.

"Yes, Dusttalon?" Badgerpaw mewed, holding back the feeling to give him an icy gaze, or slash his claws at his muzzle.

"Why did you act like that to Whitetail?" Dusttalon hissed silently. "You're to train there, not protest like a little kit!"

"I had too, alright?!" Badgerpaw snapped, still holding back a snarl. "You all are always in my fur! I want some peace!"

Badgerpaw quickly sprung from in front of Dusttalon, ignoring gazes of confusion from his clanmates and quickly squirmed up the bramble tunnel.

He brushed past the exit, and ran towards the cliff, right above the lake. Crickets chirped, replacing the calming birdsong of day, and the moon rose up high, climbing towards when it is in the highest point of the night; Moonhigh.

Badgerpaw leaped grasping onto the rocks of the cliff; he climbed up slowly, and wiggled his way up.

He walked towards the bank of the river, and sat down beside it. He faced the moon, as it slowly rose upwards in it' misty veil, and stars began to glow, shinning from being washed over the blue, bright sky.

Badgerpaw watched quietly at the stars, shinning and dazzlingly in the darkness, pierce the vast black sky with their light.

Badgerpaw watched as the stream will the huge, endless hole of the lake. Pine trees surrounded it, with a much larger, higher part of land, far off, blocking everything behind it. _What is that piece of rock? _Badgerpaw wondered, dumbfounded. _What's behind it? _

"Badgerpaw?" A voice called softly behind him, causing him to jump. The scent of FoxClan flooded his nose, why hadn't he notice it? "Are you okay?"

Badgerpaw swiveled his head towards a small, muscular blue cream tabby she-cat, he blue eyes stared calmly towards him, as she stepped forward one white paw.

"Beepaw," Badgerpaw meowed calmly. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to-"

"Almost kill me?" Beepaw finished for him. "I know. Jayfrost told me you might be feeling guilty and irritable for hurting me, so she finally let me get some air and find you. You know I'm recovering right well, thank you."

"Good to hear that." Badgerpaw mewed, cheerfully. "I was wondering when you would get out."

"Shut up, stupid fuzz-ball!" Beepaw meowed equally cheerful and good-naturedly. "I'm not a mouse, you could fling around!"

"I know, I know." Badgerpaw meowed, "But I don't remember anything about the fight. Plus, why _did _you join The Place of No Storms?"

"I wanted to become strong." Beepaw replied, bounding beside the stream to take a drink. "I wanted to prove to everyone I wasn't a kittypet anymore."

"But Beepaw," Badgerpaw meowed. "No cat will ever be accepted ever, Beepaw. All cats are different and shall be judged and grudged, insulted, misunderstood, and distrusted. No one will accept any one for who they are."

"I…I never thought of it that way." Beepaw admitted as she dipped her head to drink. "But you flipped out, why didn't you think of it that way?"

"My mother, she had told be many moons ago. Before she had died of greencough, she gave me that and my siblings when we felt neglected by others. She told us to remember it, but I guess we all failed too." Badgerpaw meowed, his tears clouded his vision.

Beepaw had noticed and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm so sorry Badgerpaw. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Badgerpaw cut in. "Our mother told us it was a warrior code every cat should live by."

Beepaw nodded respectfully, and looked up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars. "We should go back to camp." She mewed, softy with a hint of sympathy. "Jayfrost will send cats to come looking for us, and it'll be a gathering tonight."

Badgerpaw nodded, with reluctance. "Fine, let's go, but I doubt I will be going."

"Don't doubt Hollystar, she's a kind leader!" Beepaw meowed with a hint of encouraging in her voice. "Anything could happen, in this forest."


	18. Chapter 15

_Golden beams of light_ streamed through FoxClan camp as Beepaw and the rest of the patrol she was with, who consisted of Badgerpaw, Berrypaw, Skypaw, Marigoldheart, and Batwing returned; with a good amount of prey dangling from their jaws as they had entered camp.

"Good." Cedarstreak meowed as they placed their prey on the fresh-kill pile. "The leaf-bare weather is being quite calm."

"Yes, and Goldentuft is easily recovering on from greencough." Jayfrost added as she grabbed the vole Skypaw had placed on the fresh-kill pile. "Goldentuft will recover in no time."

Beepaw watched as she bounded back into the Medicine Cat's den, with the vole dangling from the strong grip of her jaws. "And I'm thankful that I can get back on my paws and hunt again." Beepaw murmured into Berrypaw's ear.

The cream-colored she-cat nodded and bounded off to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a slender thrust. "What to share?" She suggested. "I don't want to waste too much prey, when we can half-way fill ourselves with a single thrust."

Beepaw nodded, and settled near Berrypaw at the sunniest part of camp. They then, began to eat ravenously at their thrust.

Beepaw twitched her ears as the sound of paw steps edged closer towards them. "Beepaw." The voice meowed. Beepaw swilveled her head upwards, facing Cedarstreak. "Can you go on the next hunting patrol I'm releasing at sunhigh? We need the prey." Beepaw nodded. "I'd be glad too."

"Can I come along?" Berrypaw mewed, her ears pricking up in excitement. "I want to make sure Goldentuft has a better chance of surviving greencough. Snowkit and Birchkit don't seem as cheerful as they used too, since she had left the nursery."

Cedarstreak nodded. "You can come as well." Cedarstreak meowed. "I believe Birchwhisker is leading the patrol this time."

"Great!" Beepaw murmured aloud as Cedarstreak reached out of air shoot. "I have to go on patrol with a bee-brain!"

"I thought that was you, _Bee_!" Berrypaw joked.

"Then Berry-brained," Beepaw corrected herself. "Berries don't have a brain at all!"

"No fair!" Berrypaw meowed playfully, standing up. "I wasn't ready!"

Beepaw cuffed her playfully around the ear, with sheathed claws. "It's okay; I wasn't trying to some kind of 'joke wars'."

Berrypaw twitched her nose as a feather of a blackbird landed on it. "It's leaf-bare! How much prey is in this forest?"

Berrypaw batted it off her nose, towards Beepaw. "Hey!" Beepaw meowed, batting it towards her.

The two she-cats began to bat at it, as if it was moss ball, and eventually attracted the attention of Snowkit and Birchkit.

"Can we play?" Snowkit mewed excitedly.

"Sure!" Berrypaw meowed cheerfully, as she batted it towards her.

Snowkit raised one snowy paw, and batted it powerfully towards Beepaw, quickly Birchkit leapt into the air, catching it with his jaws; and briskly sped towards the nursery.

"Birchkit!" Snowkit screeched with rage, chasing after him with her white paws pounding against the earth, "Give it back!"

"I remember how you did that to me," Berrypaw whispered playfully into her ear, "Sometimes I just wanted to screech till your ears fell off."

Beepaw gave an _mrrr _of amusement. "I remember that, it was really fun being a kit back then."

"Will you stop talking for a while and hunt, lazy dormice?" A deep voice called frostily and hostile tone towards them, quickly Beepaw turned around to face Dusttalon, with a smug expression, along with Badgerpaw resting beside him.

"But we're not on patrol yet!" Berrypaw protested. "We've never had time for each other which felt as if moons!"

"So? You could be hunting, feed your clanmates and repeat that. A warrior doesn't rest till their duties are complete, right Badgerpaw?" Dusttalon snarled, facing his apprentice; he paused and waited for an answer from the large black-and-white tom.

"Yes." Badgerpaw mewed, rising to his paws, "A warrior never rests from his duties!"

Dusttalon gestured his tail for Badgerpaw to follow him, "Beepaw, if you'd like Badgerpaw and I are doing battle training, ever since your mentor, Rabbitheart hasn't taught you anything about fighting moves, would you like to accompany us?"

Beepaw shook her head, "I rather go hunting-"

"Berrypaw, Beepaw, Birchwhisker, Badgerpaw, Firepaw, Beechclaw, Squirrelwing, and Mouseclaw, please report near the thorn tunnel, at once!" A voice had rung from near the thorn tunnel, loud enough to ring through camp loud and clear; even over the loud birdsong.

Quickly, Beepaw and Berrypaw scurried over to the thorn tunnel with Badgerpaw briskly leaping to their side, sunlight seem to slice through the tall, looming birch trees' branches, which shaded most of camp during Greenl-eaf.

Cedarstreak soon leaped to their side, touching his tail-tip onto Birchwhisker's shoulder, "Birchwhisker is the leader of the patrol; and you all will be hunting near GaleClan territory, the stream. Make sure you guys don't cross it."

Birchwhisker nodded, "I'll make sure of that."

Cedarstreak brushed past Birchwhisker, with approval gleaming in his eyes, "That's what I want to here from a true FoxClan warrior."

As Cedarstreak reached out of earshot, Birchwhisker raised his tail to follow, leading the large patrol through the thorn tunnel, out of camp.

The sky was seemed to be washed like blue, with massive, fluffy clouds laid on it. The sun gleamed brightly, through the cold Leaf-bare air.

The bare branches of the birch trees' wavered in the cold gales as they approached the stream, long forest grass became much longer, and thicker, coated with a few flowers.

The stream splashed playfully as the wind blew, a cold gust, slamming into the rocks, poking out of the stream.

"Perfect!" Birchwhisker mewed, getting into the FoxClan hunting technique; he unsheathed his claws and settled his paws down lightly. He lowered his head and took light steps, the hedge near the bank of stream.

He let out a caterwaul, and a pigeon busted out from the shrub, flapping hard, Birchwhisker leapt high, slamming the pigeon downwards with a strong blow, forcefully causing it to wall downwards.

Birchwhisker fell neatly-and heavily-beside it, the pigeon, which was limp; with a bunch of gray-and-pale gray feathers spread out everywhere near the it's limp body.

"Good catch, Birchwhisker!" Squirrelwing commented, leaping towards the mouse that leapt out the shrub from Birchwhisker's heavy landing.

"Thanks!" Birchwhisker replied softly, as he stalked near the hedge, sniffing for any prey.

Beepaw snorted, _Oh Bircwhisker! You're the best hunter in all of the clans!_ Beepaw muttered to herself, trying to impersonate Squirrelwing, _Oh no, you shouldn't have, but thanks!_ Beepaw replied to herself, impersonate Birchwhisker as she crouched, sniffing the near the stream.

As the Sun's golden rays beamed down on her blue-cream tabby fur, making it glimmer, and a strong scent of something familiar flooded into her nose, just on their side of the stream.

_Rabbit! _

Beepaw got closer to the rabbit laid limp near the stream, Beepaw quickly bounded across, smelling the limp creature, blood was smeared all over it's body, bite marks stretched all over it's body, and a few bones were shown, and tufts of fur clung to the creature.

"Birchwhisker!" Beepaw snarled a loud. "GaleClan cats are _prey-stealers!_"

Birchwhisker and the rest of the patrol camp altogether, bunching together, with their fur fluffed out and their claws unsheathed from the fierce yowl.

"What?" Birchwhisker mewed, dipping his head to smell the rabbit. He quickly pulled his head up, twitching his nose. "Their scent is all over this!" Birchwhisker spat furiously.

"Should we attack them?" Beepaw growled, ripping the blades of grass in fury with her paws. "They should learn something about stealing _our _prey!"

"No," Badgerpaw mewed, stepping next to Beepaw. "It's a gathering tonight. We're supposed to keep a truce, but of course these rabbit-chasers come here and steal _our _prey!"

"Probably they only did this today because it's a gathering," Berrypaw added, her pale sky-blue eyes gleaming, "They're cowards, they think just because there's a truce we can't attack, we might as well attack tomorrow."

Beepaw nodded in agreement, along with Firepaw, Badgerpaw, Birchwhisker and Squirrelwing. But Beechclaw stared at them, with contempt glowing from his eyes. "That's a bad idea. GaleClan can be great fighters; this might just be a warning to us."

"Then we'll show them _who _should be giving the warnings!" Firepaw snarled, his fur bristling. "They should know who their dealing with here!"

A cold gale brushed against the patrol, sending the scent of open fields drifting towards them, with the strong scent of rabbits, grass and earth mingled together.

_The forest smells much better that this! _Beepaw thought to herself, picking up the rabbit, she gave a brisk glance towards the other side of the stream once more. _Chasing rabbits, no shelter, a scrawny body? No thanks! _

Beepaw bounded after the patrol, her fur still bristling with fury. _We'll show those scrawny GaleClan cats! No one messes with FoxClan! _

* * *

><p>So sorry this is soooo long, I wasn't keeping track of anything, but WindClan cats aren't that bad, right? I mean, I am one too myself! :P<p>

Anyways, best wishes!

~Sharptalon of WindClan


	19. Chapter 16

_The moon hovered_ overhead along with the bright, gleaming stars. Clouds drifted, and cricket-song filled the air. Below, within the gorge of FoxClan, shadows seemed to uncoil as easily as a snake, and it seemed as if there was a stirring in the shadows.

"Beepaw," Hollystar mewed. "Thanks again for bringing this, we'll report it to the gathering tonight."

Beepaw dipped her head respectfully. "But will there be a battle?"

Hollystar's eyes gave her a calm and wise gaze. "In three sunrises, we will attack them at Dawn, as it will be early, and they would not suspect it, making it a good tactic in a surprise ambush."

Beepaw nodded, and whisked her way around, bounding off to the fresh-kill pile where Berrypaw, Badgerpaw, Skypaw, and Firepaw sat, sharing a plump hare.

"Hi," Badgerpaw mewed with a friendly tone. "Want to share?"

Beepaw nodded, and dipped her head thankfully. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Badgerpaw mewed with a smile; he turned his head around to take another mouthful of the hare.

Quickly, Beepaw settled down near Berrypaw, Berrypaw gave her a friendly smile and excited smile. "Enjoy, we're all going to the gathering tonight!"

Beepaw nudged her with her shoulder. "Be quiet, we don't want to wake up the kits!"

Berrypaw ducked her head in embarrassment, "Sorry."

After they ate their Hare, they all got up to their paws, and bounded off to the thorn tunnel, settling down with the rest of the warriors.

"Is everyone ready?" Cedarstreak called out, sitting on the Stormrock along with side with Hollystar.

Every-cat nodded as the elders approached them, joining the group. "Then let's go!"

Hollystar leapt down, along with Cedarstreak, a mouse-length behind, they brushed their way to the front of the group, leading them out of camp.

Beepaw felt excitement bubbling inside of her, making her feel as if she was about to burst! "This is so exciting!" Beepaw whispered into Berrypaw's ear.

"I know," Berrypaw whispered back, "I feel as if I would burst!"

"Me too." Beepaw admitted. "But I'm so happy this is our first gathering!"

As the group of cats marched through the forest, moonlight glittered down brightly on their pelts, the stars twinkled happily, and their eyes flashed like amber.

Birds busted out of their hiding spots, soaring into the pitch-black air, wind whistled, as clouds drifted close towards the moon.

Eventually the cats reached a huge area; large tall oak trees piled up high, blocked by large, shrubs. Their branches hung low, revealing an opening towards the area.

"Follow me." Hollystar instructed, slipping through the branches and shrubs from the gap of the oak trees, Beepaw leaped in quickly after the other apprentices, quickly the rest of her Clanmates streamed through the camp.

As Beepaw wiggled her way through, a huge, boulder caught her attention; moonlight glittered brightly over it, making it shine bright silver.

The branches of an oak tree loomed overhead of it, sturdy ones too, that was great for a cat to rest on.

"Beepaw!" Berrypaw called, "Come meet Toadpaw and Petalpaw!"

Beepaw bounded over to the circled the cream-colored she-cat rested with a large black-and-white, and a sleek, fluffy pinkish-gray she-cat.

"Hello!" The pinkish-gray she-cat meowed, her amber eyes gleaming brightly. "I'm Petalpaw, from ReedClan, and this here is Toadpaw."

Toadpaw lashed his tail silently in a gesture, waving hello.

"He's just shy." Petalpaw meowed. "But, I have a question, where are you from, I've never heard of you."

Beepaw stepped forward, dipping her head respectfully. "I'm Beepaw, from FoxClan. But I'm from the Twolegplace, I was born and raised as a kittypet."

Petalpaw's eyes widened. "Oh really? Toadppaw and I didn't know who our father was; cats were gossiping that we were half-kittypets, just because our mother hung around the Twolegplace at night."

"We don't know who our farther is either." Berrypaw replied, lashing her tail. "And our mother left us a few days before she opened her eyes."

"It must be so hard not to know who your parents are." Petalpaw mewed with a hint of sympathy. "I couldn't live without our mother, Ivysong."

Toadkit got up to his paws, walking towards Petalpaw. He rested his white-tipped tail on his shoulder.

"Well anyways-" Petalpaw had begun, but was cut off by Flintstar's booming voice. "The gathering is about to begin!"

Quickly, Petalpaw, Beepaw, Toadpaw, and Berrypaw settled onto the ground, side-by-side, they rose their heads, facing their own leaders.

Flintstar scanned the area, checking if every-cat had settled down, after he made sure, Flintstar leaped onto one of the branches above him from the oak tree, digging his claws into the bark. "ReedClan is doing well! I would also like to announce our newest apprentice, Driftpaw!"

"Driftpaw! Driftpaw! Driftpaw!" The cats-mostly from ReedClan cheered his name out proudly as the tom rose to his paws, he seemed to embrace the cheering, gazing among every-cat proudly.

Once the cheering died away, Flintstar gestured his tail towards Thunderstar, Flintstar leaped off the branch, onto the rock allowing Thunderstar to take his place. 

"LightningClan is doing well, prey is running greatly in LightningClan, and I'd like to welcome new warriors to LightningClan. Boulderclaw, Snowfur, and Ratfang!"

"Boulderclaw! Snowfur! Ratfang!" Cats cheered once more, the three warriors stood proudly, also embracing their warriors names.

Blackstar raised his tail for silence, leaping off the branch. Quickly a black-and-white tom leaped onto the branch; his amber eyes gleaming in the broad moonlight. "I would like to report that Riverpelt is expecting Longtail's kits, I welcome these warriors among GaleClan."

Cats cheered for them, giving them looks of approval, all expect FoxClan cats.

"I would also like to pronounce our newest apprentice, and a new warrior, Cherrypaw and Runningbreeze!"

"Runningbreeze! Cherrypaw!" Cats cheered, but FoxClan still stayed silent, wanting nothing to do with GaleClan.

"That is all!" Blackstar leaped off the branch, allowing Hollystar to leap onto it. She gave GaleClan a hostile glance as she dug her claws into the bark, her fur bristled wildly and her bare fangs gleamed as she spoke.

"Prey-stealers!" Hollystar snarled aloud as she faced the GaleClan cats, hostility and rage was hinted in her voice.

After a few moments, the GaleClan cats gave out and uproar, protesting and threatening the FoxClan cats, FoxClan did the same to the GaleClan cats.

"Shut up!" Hollystar snarled to the clans, her fur was fluffed up, making her look at least twice her size, and her amber eyes gleamed with hostility.

"What is this for?" Blackstar growled, lashing his tail as he faced Hollystar.

"We found a dead rabbit, on our side of the border, covered in GaleClan scent!" Hollystar hissed, glaring at him with contempt.

"We did no such thing of crossing the border!" He snarled back, he unsheathed his claws, and flicked his ear. "We _follow _our ancestors' code!"

"Liars!" Dusttalon snarled aloud, raking his claws on the cold earth. "It was _washed _in your scent. Your scent was all over the border!"

"Quiet!" Hollystar snarled at Dusttalon, fury swept over her gaze like a wildfire. "I speak here!"

Dusttalon only gave her a glare, but she ignored her, her gaze sweeping the cats below her.

Hollystar then straightened herself, snarling at the cats below her. "I promise to my ancestors, we'll follow their code. We will fight you if you do this once more. FoxClan are true warriors and follow the code, unlike you savages!"

"This gathering is over!" Hollystar announced, leaping off the branch giving Blackstar an icy glare. "FoxClan we're leaving!" She hissed raising her tail for them to follow.

"Bye, Petalpaw and Toadpaw." Beepaw mewed quietly as they stared at Hollystar stunned. "See you next gathering?"

Beepaw leaped to her paws, joining her clanmates along with Berrypaw through the branch-tunnel. The clan exited outwards, and marched back towards their territory.

"Berrypaw," Beepaw whispered into her sister's ear. "Do you think Hollystar's choice was a…good one?"


	20. Chapter 18

_Sunlight _slashed through the branches of the gorge as Beepaw placed a few pieces of bramble in between a gap. The sunlight warmed her pelt, as it glowed brilliantly.

"Beepaw," Rabbitheart mewed. "Afterwards, can you go on another bramble patrol with Marigoldheart's patrol? We need more brambles."

Beepaw nodded. It had been a whole sunrise after the battle, and another border patrol scented fresh GaleClan scent. They had reported how claw marks surrounded the other side of the river, worried that GaleClan would ambush.

Quickly Beepaw entered into the Medicine Cat's den where Jayfrost was sorting herbs and was bringing out clumps of moss from a hole, one by one.

"Beepaw?" Jayfrost mewed, swiveling her head. "Back for some more strands of bramble?"

Beepaw nodded. "FoxClan must be prepared for anything."

Jayfrost picked up strands of bramble from the back of the den, and dropped it at Beepaw's paws. "Here."

Beepaw dipped her head, and picked it up, bounding out of the den.

As she reached the walls of the gorge, she climbed her way up, clawing the walls, until she made it to the top.

Beepaw weaved her bramble strands to the parts of the bramble wall, missing a few strands. After a few nudges and redoes, she finished her part of the wall.

"Good job, Beepaw!" Skypaw meowed, leaping up with a few strands of bramble herself. "Well all the patrols just have come and we'll have this done by sunset."

"Good." Beepaw mewed. "Then GaleClan can't invade without getting a few thorns in their flea-bitten pelts."

"Beepaw?" Berrypaw meowed, touching noses with her after rising from below her. "I need help! I need to find cobweb."

"Why?" Beepaw meowed, lashing her tail. "What's the rush?"

"Jayfrost is out of it, and she needs it! She said Cedarstreak and Beechclaw are badly injured!" Berrypaw replied, much more frantically. "She needs to stop the bleeding!"

"Why wasn't she attending to them earlier?" Beepaw meowed, suspiciously.

"She was looking for them, and started freaking out when she couldn't find them." Berrypaw meowed, brushing past the bramble wall.

Quickly Beepaw folded, searching for cobwebs as the sun glittered, warming the cold earth.

* * *

><p>"Cedarstreak!" A voice screeched as Beepaw and Berrypaw entered camp, frantic yowls rang through camp, like a flock of hawks, letting out cries.<p>

"Hurry!" Berrypaw hissed, brushing past the cats surrounding the Medicine Cat's den. Quickly Beepaw followed, shoving the cats in her way, brushing past them, she entered into the Medicine Cat's den where Hollystar loomed over the two toms, resting in their nest. Her eyes filled with grief.

"We brought the cobweb." Berrypaw meowed, shoving them towards Jayfrost.  
>Jayfrost swiftly picked up the herb, and brushed past Hollystar, licking their wounds, she applied some liquid from soaked moss, spreading it on their wounds. She then applied the cobweb, stopping the bleeding.<p>

"Will they be okay?" Hollystar said weakly and grimly. "_FoxClan_ needs them!_ I_ need them!"

Jayfrost shook her head. "I don't know, Hollystar. It's up to StormClan. We will wait for their decision."

"But they _can't _die! I'm expecting Beechclaw's kits!" Hollystar protested, her tail lashed with fury, but her eyes with grief.

"Hollystar, all you can do is a deputy ceremony." Jayfrost replied. "May StormClan guide your paw steps."

Hollystar glanced back at Jayfrost, rage and sadness filled her eyes for a moment. "Fine!" She snarled bitterly to the she-cat. "But temporarily as my own deputy. But they must be save, Jayfrost, please."

Jayfrost nodded. "All in my power."

Quickly Hollystar bounded out of the den, tears streaming on her face as she climbed onto the Storm-Stone. "All cats, old enough to defend their clan, report under the Storm-Stone!" She yowled.

Cats quickly padded over to the Storm-Stone. Paw steps could be heard out of every direction. Cats gathered around, with murmuring seeming to hand over head.

"I Hollystar, leader of FoxClan pronounce a new deputy for FoxClan, as our current deputy is injured from battle. For now I would like a replacement deputy till he recovers."

"Jayfrost, I would like for you to consult my ancestors, our ancestors, in decision of a new deputy, in it is our faith that they will choose a leader to lead us well."

Jayfrost looked upwards, watching as the clouds clouded over the sun, letting a weak, but brilliant sunshine to shine down upon Dusttalon. His amber eyes gleamed brightly, and his sleek brown fur glimmered.

"Then," Hollystar began, full of shock. "Dusttalon shall be the new deputy of FoxClan."

Dusttalon's eyes glowered with pride, as he stood up, embracing his Clanmates cheering. "I am honored. I promise to make my clan fierce and strong as I take spot for deputy, to make sure they are safe, like my kits under my watch, FoxClan will recover, Cedarstreak and Beechclaw too."


	21. Chapter 19

_Moonlight sliced through _the branches that hung overhead of Badgerpaw as he pelted across the forest. The scent of moist air, wet trees, and soaked undergrowth filled the air so thick, Badgerpaw felt as if it would choke him.

As he ran, the stars twinkled overhead and the half-moon shinned brilliantly. Crickets chirped, as if it was birdsong, quickly Badgerpaw slipped upwards through the shadows to a sloping hill in his territory, leading outside of it towards the Tree-eaters' place.

Badgerpaw climbed up the steep hill, as he reached the tom, he felt as if the stars and moon glowed brighter as if brightened with top of the hill, long, lush grass shimmered with raindrops from Sunhigh's rain.

Badgerpaw noticed a shrub, where it had been holding delicate raindrops at the tip of its sharp, pointed, green leaves. Near the branches of the leaves, round, juicy-looking, red berries glinted, as raindrops slipped off of them slowly.

_Deathberries. _Badgerpaw thought bitterly, as he stared at the berries with an icy gaze. He then began moving again, towards the Tree-cutters' place, trekking through the tall grass.

Quickly wind ruffled his fur, pushing him backwards for a brief moment; he even thought he had heard the wind carry the whisper of _Turn back! _

"Badgerpaw." A deep voice meowed, as it padded out of the shadows of the Deathberry bush. "You've came."

"Of course I came." _Dumb mouse-brain, I'm your son! _

"Good." Dusttalon mewed, his eyes glowing.

_What? Deviousness? Pride? Hatred? _Badgerpaw thought as he lashed his tail. "So what's the task?"

"We need to _kill _Beechclaw and Cedarstreak." Dusttalon growled, baring his teeth. "And if you tell anyone, you'll die along with them."

Badgerpaw nodded. "I promise." Badgerpaw quickly felt reluctance wash over him. _Was this the right thing to do, to stop my Clanmates from being killed off, one by one? _

"Badgerpaw, I need to pick those Deathberries, clench the branch with your teeth, if you get them on your paws, fur, or in your mouth," Dusttalon snarled, lashing his tail. "Your dead."

Badgerpaw nodded, as he approached the branch. He clenched his teeth on the branch, bending it until it snapped.

"Good job." Dusttalon praised, without much enthusiasm. "Now I need a few more branches."

"Why more?" Badgerpaw questioned as he rested the branch delicately onto the soft earth. "One berry could even kill you."

Dusttalon nodded. "We'll need extras for Hollystar." Dusttalon paused, flicking his large ears. "I believe she had eight lives left."

"Better yet," Dusttalon continued. "We'll capture her in a fox trap; we can catch her easily there."

"Genuis!" Badgerpaw praised, trying to sound enthusiastic and proud. "I know you'll make a great leader, you know so much!"

"And you'll rule beside me." Dusttalon hissed, rolling his eyes. "Get me two branches, we'll need all we can."

The sun rose over the horizon as Badgerpaw and Dusttalon returned, after burying their branches of deadly herbs.

Sunlight weakly warmed Badgerpaw's matted fur, as he padded towards the apprentices' den, his whole body aching.

Quickly, Badgerpaw slumped into his nest, like a lump of fur. He curled into a tight ball, wrapping his tail around his hind paws, which were pressed against his belly. _I'm sorry. _He whispered to himself as he closed his round, clear forest green eyes. _I never meant to betray my clan. StormClan forgive me. _

Hollystar's death whirled through his mind, along with his other Clanmates, Cedarstreak and Beechclaw, curling and yowling with pain with their last feeling of agony. _I've betrayed everyone. I promised I would protect them. I vowed to myself. _

He unsheathed his claws, and curled them as he realized one thing. He didn't betray his Clanmates. _I betrayed myself. _


	22. Chapter 20

_**I WILL NEVER EVER OWN WARRIORS! (C) Erin Hunter **  
><em>

_**Reasons why: Crowfeather would have been killed/Breezepelt would become deputy in "Bramblestar's Storm" /Squirrelflight would choose Ashfur over Bramblestar. **_

_Anyways, on with the story! :3 oh and yes, i'm working on the next book! :)_

_Beepaw blinked her eyes _awake as sunlight washed over her, warming her pelt. Beepaw stretched her toes, and sprung to her paws, her tail lashing in excitement, but pain seemed to claw her side.

_The training from The Place of No Storms was tough! _Beepaw murmured to herself as exited the den. But Badgerpaw's breathing made her glance over her shoulders, as he squirmed in his nest. _I hope he's okay. _

Beepaw padded out of the den, towards the fresh-kill pile, near her, Birchwhisker and Squuirrelwing were sharing tongues, while Berrypaw and Firepaw were sharing a vole, speaking to each other casually.

_Lucky her! _Beepaw thought to herself cheerfully, as she picked up a plump blackbird. _She makes friends for quickly!_

Beepaw settled down and rested on the soft earth, eating her blackbird. As she took a bite, she heard the squeal of two familiar kits, seeming to tumble on their paws, leaping and hoping wildly.

_It's Birchkit and Snowkit! _Beepaw thought happily, as the squealing got louder.

"Beepaw!" Birchkit called behind her, in a few heart-beats, she felt the tom land on her right shoulder, and then she scent Snowkit on the left.

"Snowkit, Birchkit!" Beepaw mewed, happily. "How is the stalking technique working for you?"

"Good!" Snowkit was the first one to speak. "Mama said you taught us well!"

Pride overwhelmed Beepaw. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Birchkit broke in. "She said we'll make great warrior apprentices!"

"Well I want to be a queen, like mama." Snowkit mewed, batting at Birchkit's small ear. "Then I can tell all the kits what to do!"

"You'll still need to learn warrior skills." Beepaw pointed out, gently shaking the two mischievous kits off of her shoulders. "Then any cat that threatens the kits will get their fur torn off!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Snowkit mewed, leaping up and down excitedly. "Like yours!" She meowed to Birchkit, leaping onto him. Quickly the two kits wrestled and rolled across the clearing, dust flying everywhere.

"Watch it!" Firepaw hissed in annoyance. "Stupid furballs!"

'They're so cute!" Berrypaw gushed.

Firepaw snorted in amusement. "I guess."

Moonlight glimmered brightly over the gorge, most cats were curled up in their soft moss nest, and soft snoring filled the air, like birdsong.

Badgerpaw opened his eyes to darkness as a large, dark brown figure loomed over him, his amber eyes shinning. "Get up!" The tom whispered, instantly Badgerpaw knew it was Dusttalon.

Badgerpaw sprung to his paws, silently following Dusttalon out of the den, to the dirt-place, where they had buried the deatherberries. "Right now?" Badgerpaw asked, bewildered.

"New-leaf is approaching, and they must be gone, now." Dusttalon snarled ever so silently, as he picked up a stick, with deathberries that gleamed and shined in the moonlight. "These are for those sick cats."

"How will we feed these to them?" Badgerpaw asked, his tail lashing as he curled his claws. "They won't eat these with independently!"

"Well squeeze the deathberry juice onto the fur of the prey." Dusttalon replied, as he clenched the branch in his teeth. "The juices will kill them."

Quickly, Badgerpaw picked up his own branch as he followed Dusttalon back to camp. _Oh, StormClan! Is this the right thing to do? _

Badgerpaw looked up, but clouds drifted calmly in the night sky, as if approving what he was doing. _StormClan, answer me! _He wanted to snarl as he followed Dusttalon towards camp.

They quickly slipped through the tunnels. "Badgerpaw stay here." Dusttalon ordered as he entered camp, and quickly plunged back into the tunnels. He brought back a plump shrew and a tasty-smelling rabbit.

Dusttalon picked up the branches, and rested it on the rabbit. Pressing down on the stick, using his paws, the deathberries burst, gushing out of them, their deadly poison, soaking the fur of the prey.

He did the same with the shrew, holding the rabbit's scruff with his jaws; he plunged out of the tunnel. Badgerpaw did the same with the shrew, clenching its scruff with his fangs; he followed afterwards to the medicine cat's den.

As they approached, Cedarstreak and Beechclaw opened their eyes, and jolted upwards once they saw the prey. Badgerpaw could even imagine their mouths watering and drooling for the deadly creatures.

"Eat." Dusttalon ordered, as he flung the rabbit over to Cedarstreak. "We'll go hunting for more."

Badgerpaw reluctantly placed the shrew at Beecgclaw's paws, and headed towards his mentor, his heart pounding at his chest.

Dusttalon gave Badgerpaw a proud look as he rested his tail-tip at his shoulder. "You are a strong cat, Badgerpaw. You've done the right thing. May The Place of No storms guide you, Badgerpaw."

_You're wrong! _Badgerpaw wanted to bare his fangs and snarl these words; instead he lashed his tail fiercely and padded towards the medicine cat's den.

As Badgerpaw entered, he settled down into his nest, curling his tail. _StormClan send me a sign, was this decision the right thing to do? _

Silence only echoed in the den, until he heard chocking, and struggling of words, he heard groaning from outside the den followed by yowls of fear. "Hollystar!" He heard Jayfrost yowl, quickly the cats around him got up to his paws, and ran outside the den, but Badgerpaw kept to the shadows, watching his father loom over the cats with "grief" as he watched them.

"Do something!" Dusttalon cried in "fear" his eyes were clouded as the cats squirmed beneath his shadow, moaning and groaning in agony.

"Help…" Beechclaw hissed through clenched teeth. "Belly…hurts…"

"I can't!" Jayfrost cried, her eyes pouring tears. "I…I…I don't have willow…"

"Beechclaw!" Hollystar yowled, holding back a sob and tears, she quickly twining his tail with his. "Don't go…I need you, our kits…remember? They were going to be strong and as tough as you."

"And brave, sweet, and pretty as you…" Beechclaw mumbled out, trying to ignore the pain. Hollystar let out a wail as his eyes trailed off in another direction, his body grew slower and so did his breathing.

"Beechclaw! No…StormClan, Why? Why did you have to take him away, why?" Hollystar yowled through sobs and desperate cries; she nudged Beechclaw with her nose, trying to get him to stand up. "BeechClaw, please! Stay with me, I can't loose you!"

"I love you." Beechclaw finished, his claws gripping the ground in agony.

"Beechclaw!" Hollystar wailed, tears streamed down her cheeks as she rested her head against his side, "Beechclaw…oh Beechclaw."

Badgerpaw felt as if claws stabbed his heart, badgers clawed at his pelt, and foxes tugged at him, ripping with their jaws. _StormClan, why? _Badgerpaw whispered, raking his claws against the soft earth. _Is this my path, to kill off my Clanmates one by one, like fleas? _

_Paths mean many things. _A voice whispered in his ears, Badgerpaw felt as it was his own thoughts, but he felt as if eyes bore into him, watching him like an owl, waiting to snatch up its prey.. _But destiny is a spiral of paths, sacrifices must be taken, or no goal shall be achieved. But every cat should know that they have a destiny. Yours like no other, but you must have blood on your paws. Death will destroy all life, but yours is for the better. _

Badgerpaw snapped his head behind him, where a figure of a cat glimmered like the sun, gleaming on a delicate raindrop, the she-cat's eyes glimmered, ice-blue. Her sleek, cream fur speckled with stars, she flicked her brown tail, and her slender brown legs sprinted into a run as she dove back into the apprentices' den, quickly Badgerpaw followed, she camp nose-to-nose with the she-cat, but she backed up, towards the end of the den. Her brown ears twitched, and she narrowed her slanting pale ice-blue eyes.

"I'm waiting, my son."

Quickly, Badgerpaw felt energy jolt inside of him as she began to fade, he quickly leapt up towards her, feeling his green eyes cloud with tears. "Petalfall!" He called; the she-cat looked at him before she faded into thin air, "I'm waiting." She called softly.

_My destiny lies with FoxClan, and I promise, Petalfall, I'll protect it with even tooth and claw, for you. _


End file.
